Stitching Us Together
by decarlovable
Summary: Blaine Anderson stumbles across an article in the newspaper of his old friend, Kurt Hummel, who lost his clothing designs on flight to Ohio for a fashion show. When Blaine reads that he's only 2 hours away, he decides to give him a little visit. Klaine AU
1. Retrospection

_**Author's Notes: This is a story idea I had for quite a while but this is just the beginning of the whole story. One lyric used in this chapter is 'Some People' from Gypsy (But Chris Colfer also covered the song in Glee). I'm super sorry but I won't start working quite yet, and I'm not sure when I will update this again. A month? Feel free to leave any comments or suggestions in the review; I'd love to hear your responses. Enjoy :) – Amanda**_

**Retrospection**

"It's great to see you again, Mr. Anderson," the barista smiled as she walked behind the register, "the usual?" she asked raising her eyebrow up at him. The man nodded stripping off his gloves and shoving the pair into his suit pocket. The girl grabbed a plastic cup and headed to the coffee machines as Blaine studied the little shop. This was his place, comforting warm and always welcoming. His eyes stopped at a stack of neatly folded local newspapers that begged to be read. Blaine reached towards the stack and handled a copy skimming over the cover. He lifted his head to watch his approaching coffee that carried a steam of smoke behind it. He sniffed and rubbed his nose adjusting to the warmth of the shop.

Blaine folded the newspaper and tucked it under his arm taking the steaming cup of coffee he purchased from the barista. He twisted the cup of coffee in his hands and took a careful sip as he settled at an empty booth in the corner of Lima Bean. A shot of warmth soaked his tongue and sent a boost of energy through Blaine's veins as he melted into the heat, pulling his scarf closer to his neck and taking another long sip of coffee. He pulled the newspaper from under his arm and rested it on the table looking through the window next to him that was framed in a coat of frost barely able to allow him the watch the thick snowflakes that gracefully fluttered down from the foggy sky. Blaine pushed his dark glasses farther up his nose and pulled his attention to the paper. He unfolded the sections and started skimming the articles

Nothing much has been going on in Lima. Everyone seemed to be talking about an upcoming fashion show around the workplace lately but other than that; nothing. At least nothing Blaine had to look forward to. He was focused on carrying his family business that he was forced to be in after his music plan didn't do as well as he thought. He couldn't deny it; he was very good at his job. The only problem was that sitting in front of a computer and answering phone calls wasn't exactly what Blaine imagined for his future but as long as it paid the bills, that was enough for him. All of his friends were finishing college by now but after Blaine's job started, he hasn't had enough time to have a social life. He hasn't even talked with his Warbler's in years and for some reason, he didn't really care.

The curly headed man flipped through the newspaper reading the bold articles titles quietly to himself, "_**'New Barber Shop…'**_ blah, _**'McKinley High School Reunion…'**_ ugh, _**'Researchers Found a New Type of Cheese,'**_ seriously? _**'Kurt Hummel's Creations**_**…'** wait, what?" Blaine gasped to himself and read the words closely running his fingertips over the fresh ink of the newspaper that wrinkled under his clenched fist. _That name,_ he thought to himself, _I haven't heard that name in… years, _Blaine rubbed his thumb over the black and white picture of the designer and stared at it closely, _He was the terrible spy who came to Dalton Academy,_ he giggled to himself but as the memories started rushing back, a deep frown settled at his cheeks. Memories of how Kurt went back to McKinley before Blaine had a chance to say goodbye or that- that he lov- _No, he was just- just a great friend,_ he thought to himself pushing away the confused feelings he hasn't felt since his junior year in high school. Gosh, his junior year of high school. The year Blaine had to force himself not to punch one of Kurt's stupid boyfriends. The year he tried so hard to not shove Kurt against the wall and kiss him roughly whenever he would model his personally made designs in front of Blaine, _a really great friend._ He flooded himself with memories of how their friendship dwindled into nothing after Kurt graduated and started his designing career.

_**Kurt Hummel's Creations for Upcoming Fashion Show Gets Lost on Plane**_

_Young fashion designer, Kurt Hummel, has been preparing for the Fashion show at Columbus, OH, for over two months. "The models wouldn't stop raving about the designs," and insider says. Hummel's creation has become one of the most highly anticipated collections of the year after last season's crowd-pleasing collection in Chicago. Hummel's designs are famous for their classic and simple look with a twist. "The thing I love about Kurt's designs are that they are amazing on the runway and very wearable outside of magazines and fashion shows. Kurt's creations take lots of time and effort to make the collection fluid yet it keeps every outfit unique in some way I certainly think the next collection will become a big hit and maybe even trend sending," a designer from Marc Jacobs says. After recent news, maybe there won't be a collection to even show._

_Somehow, Hummel's flight from __John F. __Kennedy__ International __Airport__ in __New York City to __Port Columbus International Airport__ in Columbus, Ohio, lost Hummel's collection on a different plane. When he arrived at Columbus, he was asked if he was going to postpone or cancel the show, he answered, "Oh, God no! I would never do that! Though I'm not thrilled with the situation, if I have to sow my designs in a week in order to be ready for runway, then I will". After he sent one of his assistants to shop for fabrics, he quickly grabbed a cab and went to his hotel room to sow the designs. No worries for those who were looking forward to the fashion show, Hummel himself has confirmed that there will be no postponements or cancelations due to the situation. The fashion show is on January 16__th__ at the Columbus __Heyman Talent Agency__._

Blaine slumped a little more in his seat setting the newspaper down trying to comprehend what he just read. Blaine took a long sip from the scolding coffee not believing it. Kurt. Kurt Hummel was back in Ohio. Blaine smiled to himself as a memory flashed in front of his eyes.

"Blaine, I need to ask you something," Kurt said biting his lip and clinging onto his sketch pad in his arms.

"Mmkay," Blaine said looking up from his homework that was scattered all over Kurt's bed. Kurt scooted closer and hesitantly opened his sketch pad revealing his designs to Blaine. He flipped through the pages nervously pointing out some of the ideas for the outfits he designed. The other boy smiled and touched the colored drawings then looked up at Kurt closing the book. "What did you need to ask?"

Kurt tapped his fingers on the cover of the sketch pad then sighed, "I need a model, so I can, you know, make these drawings come to life," Blaine nodded as Kurt opened the sketch book and settled at a page of a man in a striped suit, "I was wondering if you could help,"

Blaine widened his eyes and looked at the drawing in front of him then gave a breathy laugh, "Me?" Kurt lowered his head and gave a little nod in embarrassment, "No, Kurt. I mean, I would love to do it, but you don't need to be ashamed of wanting to become a designer".

Kurt looked up at the other boy with hopeful eyes as Blaine's heart skipped a beat. Kurt was so innocent, his hair delicately molded into place and flawless skin gleaming like porcelain. He was so… beautiful. Blaine took a deep breath to keep himself from doing anything he would regret as Kurt grinned and pulled himself off of the bed reaching for rolls of fabric that he kept in his closet. Blaine pushed himself off the bed and followed behind him helping the other boy carry the rolls to the middle of the room. They rested the bundles of fabric on the floor then straightened staring at the design Kurt propped up on the easel. Blaine ran his fingers over the drawing as Kurt studied the other boy tilting his head to get a better angle. Blaine rested his hands to his side and stared back at Kurt nervously.

The other boy picked up a roll of thick fabric and held it up to Blaine, "Warbler, you need to take off that dreaded blazer,"

Kurt turned away to grab his sewing kit as Blaine clucked his tongue, "You love the blazer," he said as he slipped the blazer, tie, and collared button down shirt off until he was in only a tight under shirt.

As Kurt turned towards Blaine keeping his head to the floor as he set the kit down, then straightened lifting his head then widening his eyes at the model standing before him. Blaine furrowed his eyebrows at the confused boy then touched a hand to his cheek, "Is- is there something on my face?"

Kurt shook his head and gave a small smile, "Just- not bad," he said gesturing to Blaine's figure.

The other boy dropped his hand blushing bright red, "So, uh, what do, er, you do next?" he said rubbing the back of his neck and staring hard into the ground. Kurt cleared his throat and broke away from his gaze and draped the fabric around Blaine's shoulder and pinned accordingly. Blaine bit his lip to keep him from quivering as the other boy pressed a hand on his side as he pinned the fabric around Blaine. Kurt stood straight and grinned at the fabric that clung tightly to the other boy.

Blaine let out a long sigh and stared in Kurt's deep blue eyes that exploded with happiness. Kurt gripped a pair scissors and began snipping some of the loose ends then jerked his up at Blaine. The other boy looked down at Kurt's glare that gasped, "Oh, sorry," he said lifting his arms from his side so that Kurt could snip a loose strand of fabric.

"Done," Kurt giggled excitedly eyeing the jacket. "Now I just have to sow the rest together. So, Blaine, what do you think? How does it feel? Should I use this fabric for the strips or this?" Kurt rambled then dropped his head and frowned, "Oh, who am I kidding, this design is awful! Just look at you, you're itching to get out of it, I can tell. Maybe you should go and I'll through it way and become a hobo."

Blaine laughed rested a hand on Kurt's shoulder, "Kurt, you're such a drama queen!" Kurt looked up at the other boy sadly, "These designs are amazing, Kurt. I'm sure once you sow them together, you'll think the same."

The other boy gave a small smile, "You make me want to be your boyfriend," he laughed nudging him.

Blaine forced a laugh as Kurt backed away and reached for his phone. "Speaking of boyfriends…" Kurt smiled at his phone then dialed a number sitting at the end of his bed. "Hello, darling, I see you left me seven voicemails, I told you I was studyi- s_top it!_" Kurt blushed and giggled clutching his phone closer to his ear. Blaine lowered his head and clenched his fists tightly in jealousy listening closely. "Babe- yeah, uh_… Robbie_! He's _right _here!" Kurt chuckled crossing his legs and turning beat red. "Tonight? No, my parents aren't ho- _Rob!_" Kurt bit his lip listening to the other line, "yeah, I will, love you too". Kurt grinned and shoved his phone in his pocket then awkwardly stood keeping his legs crossed. Blaine took off Kurt's design and dressed himself quickly back into the Warbler uniform.

"Blaine, I wanted to thank you for doing this," Kurt said giving a small smile and packing Blaine's books in his backpack.

Blaine bit his lip trying hard not to stare at Kurt's growing problem, "Yeah, uh, no problem," he said taking his bag from Kurt and slid the strap on one of his shoulders. "Kurt, if you ever need me to, uh, model for you again, I would gladly do it," he said his eyes firmly on the ground.

"Really?" Kurt asked as Blaine gave a small nod. The other boy pulled a grin and wrapped Blaine into a tight hug, "Thank you, Blaine!" he cheered then gasped as their groins touched. Kurt backed away blushing furiously and stared at Blaine in shock, "Oh God, I'm so sorry".

Blaine dropped his head and forced a smile, "It's okay, it- it happens to the best of us".

Kurt chuckled and studied the other boy, "I'm really lucky to have you as a friend," Blaine lifted his head to look at the other boy.

Kurt's flushed cheeks over his flawless skin, his eyes burning with emotion. This man could be the definition of beautiful. His singing voice could set anyone to tears, his creative imagination could write a book, talent seeped through every pore. Kurt was probably the single most interesting kid in all of Ohio. His dreams were as far as the Sun yet he would never give up. He was an inspiration that Blaine couldn't live without. He needed a dreamer to balance out his realism, without Kurt, Blaine mind as well go straight into the family business. No, Blaine wouldn't settle for 'easy' he would fight for his dream with Kurt by his side, he needed Kurt. "I have to tell you something," Blaine said inching closer to the other boy.

Blaine folded the newspaper and tucked it under his arm as he stood holding his coffee and walked out of the shop into the crisp January weather ignoring the flakes of snow that stuck to his dark curls. He fumbled with his keys and quickly opened the car door settling in and pulling out of the parking lot and onto the road. Blaine kept one hand on the wheel and the other searching through a compartment of CD's. His hands found a dusted over mixed CD that firmly held a post-it note to it. _**'Blaine, you need to explore your horizons and listen to ACTUAL music – Kurt H.'**_ Blaine pulled a bright smile remembering the day Kurt gave him the CD and opened the case, pushing the disc into the slot. Blaine tried hard to bite back a smile as the Kurt's music filled the car. _"__Some people can be content __playing bingo and paying rent.__That's peachy for some people,__for some hum-drum people to be,__but some people ain't me!"_ he sang. Blaine stared hard at the road in front of him and lifted the coffee cup taking a long sip before licking his lips and scrunching his face in confusion. Now what were the directions to get to Columbus again?

* * *

><p>Kurt rushed into the hotel dropping his suitcase on the ground and setting up his easel. The assistant burst into the room a few minutes later, slamming the door while her arms were filled with multiple rolls of fabric. She breathed heavily quickly running over to Kurt and dropping the bundle at his feet. "How the hell do I make a collection in a week?" Kurt snapped tapping the eraser of his long pencil against his lip and studying the blank piece of paper propped on the easel in front of him.<p>

The assistant grunted resting her hands on her hips, "Do I get a 'thank you'?" she muttered flopping onto the nearest couch.

"I'm sorry, Quinn, this is- this is just a big mess," he let out a nervous laugh and began outlining a figure. He retracted his pencil from the paper not getting any spark of inspiration, "thank you," he mumbled glancing at the almost sleeping Quinn. The girl lifted her head trying to wake herself up by turning her attention to Kurt's lack of interest to the easel in front of him.

"Remember when you transferred to Dalton Academy and were forced to wear those ugly blazers?" She sighed pushing herself further into the couch. _I loved the blazers_, Kurt thought smiling as he lifted the pencil and began working. This is why he asked Quinn to be his assistant. She always knew how to get Kurt back on track, had a great sense in style, and was the perfect portable model Kurt had. Quinn tuned he head to a comfortable position the closed her eyes falling into a deep sleep. Another perk to this ordeal was that she was a very heavy sleeper, _"__Some people can be content __playing bingo and paying rent.__That's peachy for some people,__for some hum-drum people to be,__but some people ain't me!"_ Kurt sang quietly tracing his design then picked up several of the fabrics Quinn bought and draped them over the easel.

He squinted and stoked at the red fabric he held up to the drawing then grabbed a pair of scissors from his sewing kit and began cutting the fabric into a shape of a bird. Kurt smiled at the small design and knelt down thumbing through more fabrics that were scattered on the floor until he picked out every piece to go with the outfit. As his hands set out to work, Kurt was in a zone, blocking out everything around his pushing all of his focus to creative thoughts for his designs. Hours slipped by as he cut and sew the designs together while jotting down ideas on the side of the paper as he went along. After he was content with a few of the outfits he designed, he sighed and draped some of the fabrics for his next outfit over his shoulder. His eyes landed on Quinn's sprawled body that snored softly.

He gripped a roll of yarn and threw it at his sleeping assistant. "Uugh," she groaned wiping her drowsy eyes and curling her body into a ball trying to fall back to sleep. Kurt giggled at the flopping body and handled another roll of yarn and threw it harder at her. The girl jerked her head in Kurt direction, "What the hell?" she growled gripping onto the couch tightly.

Kurt walked over to her as she sharply glared at him while he tugged lightly at her loose fitting clothes, "I need my model right now," he said calmly.

Quinn grumpily swung her legs to the side of the couch stomping her feet onto the carpeted floor and stood pulling off some of her layers and stood in the middle of the room tapping her toe impatiently, "Be glad you're paying me for this".

Kurt pulled the thick fabrics up to her body and cut them according to her size. Quinn yawned as the boy held several needles with his lips and pinned the fabrics to tightly fit her body. "I swear, if this makes me look fat-,"

"You won't," Kurt interrupted lifting his head to Quinn assuring, "trust me". Quinn scuffed her feet and attached a hand firmly to her him. The boy let out a long sigh, "Arm's out," he ordered sewing a bird to the side of the navy blue blazer. Quinn obeyed shuffling her feet on the ground, "Geez, Q, will you ever sit still?" he ask annoyingly.

Quinn glared at Kurt before replying, "Will you ever be finished? You've been pinning these stupid birds on me for eons," she grumbled gesturing to the couple of birds that were sown to the blazer.

Kurt straightened and gave Quinn a worried look, "Are the birds too much?" the girl broke into a smile.

"Kurt, no, the birds are fine; I'm just tired and hungry from the flight". Kurt sighed in relief and began pinning again, "You know how I get when I'm hungry," she warned letting out a soft chuckle.

Kurt giggled and slipped pulled more pins and stuck them in his mouth, "Oh I know," he mumbled giving a muffled laugh around the pile of pins that were tightly held between his lips as he knelt down to pin Quinn's skirt.

A knock sounded at the apartment as Kurt accidentally pricked himself with a pin. "Ouch! Just a minute," he called lifting himself to his feet and speed walking to the door on the other side of the large hotel. Kurt stumbled to open the door and gave a smile while the pins were still tucked into his mouth. Kurt's mouth dropped and set the several pins to the ground as he saw the man behind the door, "Blaine?"


	2. Convene

_**Author's Notes: Thank you so much for reading, guys! Don't stop reading just yet because something will happen in the next chapter. So the updates in this story will probably be less frequent then my other story I just finished. Update every 2 weeks? I'm not sure yet, we'll see. Love you all and enjoy :) – Amanda**_

**Convene**

Blaine widened his eyes and took in a deep breath taking in the delicate details of Kurt's face beside the door. A smile crept on the other boys lips as he pulled the door open wider and gestured for the curly headed boy to walk in. Blaine gave a small smile and took careful steps into the large room closing the door behind him. He couldn't keep his eyes off of him. It was almost as if he didn't notice his surroundings. The fact that the room was painted in wide windows draped in light curtains next to the grand fireplace and multiple large leather couches that sank onto the rugs that covered the wooden floors below the hanging chandelier. It didn't matter. Kurt. He's right there in front of him. His hair rustled to the side, his cheeks flushed into a light pink, and his gorgeous bright eyes peeking through his fragile eyelashes. His clothing was lightly wrapped around his body defining every feature that sent Blaine's head whizzing and took him back to the times they sang with the Warblers at Dalton Academy. It took him back to the times they would lay on Kurt's bed ignoring homework to read the latest Glamour magazines. It took him back to the times they would stare up at the stars and talk about what it would be like to be one. They would spend hours planning their futures and how they would both be in each other's lives. The times Blaine would daydream about Kurt every chance he could and how whenever they greeted, Kurt would squeeze him into a bone crunching hug taking every bit of breath out of him. Almost as much as the breath that got knocked out of him as he watched Kurt. It was him. All here.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked staring at the other man in confusion.

"Hm?" Blaine smiled, _Kurt's face looks so cute scrunched up like that, _he thought to himself.

"I asked if you'd like a glass of water". Blaine blushed giving a tiny nod as he stuffed his hands deep into his pockets turning his gaze to the ground. "Q!" Kurt shouted in the woman's direction as Quinn rolled her eyes gathering the extra scraps of fabrics that scattered across the floor into a neat pile. She then stiffly straitened herself and headed towards the kitchen obeying his orders.

"So Quinn's your assistant now?" Blaine asked taking a hand out of his pocket and gripping the cool glass of water Quinn handed him then lifted it to his lips nervously sipping the drink.

Kurt nodded and crossed his arms looking at her as she walked to the couch, "She can be a pain sometimes but she's good at what she does… and my best friend".

Quinn lifted her eyebrows at Kurt from across the room, "Wow, how thoughtful," she said sarcastically and draped a coat over her arm and crossed the room reaching towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Kurt asked as the assistant turned the knob of the door and pulled it open.

"Out," she called mono toned and closed the door behind her.

"See? A pain," Kurt laughed as he heard the door click closed. Blaine chuckled lightly returning his eyes to Kurt who stared at his shoes then lifted his head to the other man, "How have you been doing?"

Blaine let out a heavy sigh and shifted his feet, "I hate my job," he laughed dropping and shaking his head. Kurt frowned and let his arms dangle at his side as the man met his eyes, "but, it pays well and they… they accept me there," Blaine added clearing his throat and paused tapping his fingertips on the glass in his hand. They accepted Blaine because he wasn't a dreamer, though he was great at his job, he just went through the motions. Work felt meaningless to him. It was almost as if earning money to help him survive wasn't enough; he wanted to do something with his life. Blaine reached into his pocket digging out a folded up newspaper. "Today, I saw an article about you in the paper," he said handing it to Kurt who hesitantly opened it, "it says you, uh, lost your collection on the plane and you were in Ohio so I just thought I would come and, uh…"

"Help?" Kurt finished his sentence looking up at him from the newspaper. Blaine's heart fluttered in his chest as he nodded studying the floor as Kurt set the newspaper on the table near them.

"Don't get me wrong, Blaine, I would love for you to help be my model, I _do_ need one, but you've got a job and… probably a wife. You can't just leave that all to help me with _my_ problems; it's a bit unrealistic, right?" Kurt asked watching Blaine closely and letting the silence sink in.

At this point, Blaine was sure Kurt was lacking skills in the gaydar department. A wife? Really? "Kurt, first off, you _know_ I'm not married. Second off, I _want_ to help you with your problems. I'm basically the boss at my work, I'm sure they won't mind".

Kurt broke into a small smile, "Are you sure?"

Blaine twisted the water in his hands running his fingers through the condensation that lightly layered the clear glass leaving wet streaks, "Positive". What was he getting himself into?

"You- you could work for me- if-if you wanted to," Kurt stared at his easel from across the room, "I really need a male model to work this collection I just sketched," he said looking back at Blaine.

The man nodded and smiled, "I would love to," Blaine said setting his glass of water on the table next to the folded newspaper. Kurt grinned and led the man to the easel of designs, "Is- is that Pavarotti?" Blaine laughed squinting at the intricate sketch.

Kurt blushed looking away from the drawing, "Yeah, Dalton kind of inspired this collection. Though I couldn't wait to get back to my friends at McKinley, I missed you Warblers".

Blaine stared at the boy in confusion, "You missed us?" he asked suddenly remembering why he came here in the first place.

Kurt laughed and slapped the back of Blaine's back friendlily, "How could I not?"

Blaine stilled, "Then why did you cut off all your contact with us and… with me?" he asked frowning slightly.

Kurt gaped at him then clenched his jaw shut, "I didn't mean to, I just lost the time once my career picked up, it wasn't you, it- it was all me," Kurt said pointing a finger on his own chest and shaking his head.

Blaine stared at the ground and rubbed the back of his neck, "Did you forget about me?" he asked, his voice small and nervous.

Kurt shook his head jerkily, "Of course not!" he said furrowing his eyebrows at the other boy, "Why would you ever think that?" he asked tucking his arm around his stomach just as an excuse to do something with his empty hands.

Blaine stuffed his hands back into his pockets and peered at the glistening chandelier that dangled above him, "I just thought you and your boyfriend, your friends, your Glee Club, and your dreams got you so busy that you just… forgot".

Kurt's throat bobbed as he swallowed dryly appearing paler than usual, "Blaine, I didn't mean to make you feel that way but it just happened that way. Now that I'm a little more… stable, do you-," Kurt shuffled his feet tilting his head towards his feet, "do you think we could be friends again?"

Blaine bit his lip and looked out the window. _No,_ he thought, _no, it's either we date or nothing at all. I don't want to get hurt again. After the countless times I became the third wheel when it came to his boyfriends and how Kurt only saw me as only a 'friend'. I didn't want to be a friend to Kurt. Never agai-_, "Sure". _Fuck._

* * *

><p>Kurt felt his phone vibrate in his pocket that immediately tore his focus away from the easel that seemed to be pulling every ounce of inspiration out of him. Now that he was snapped away from concentration, all sparks of it seemed to disappear. Kurt frustratingly dropped his pencil before glancing at Blaine who was mindlessly zoning in and out of sleep. The way he was clumsily sprawled onto the couch in a wrinkled suit, it was hard to imagine him as a businessman. Kurt was so used to the preppy school boy look it was strange to not see a bowtie on him or a blazer. Sighing, Kurt plucked his phone out of his pocket and blinked at the bright screen.<p>

_**Dinner tonight? – Sebastian Smythe**_

_**Can an old friend tag along? – Kurt Hummel**_

_**Only if he wants a threesome ;) – Sebastian Smythe**_

_**Sebastian! – Kurt Hummel**_

_**That's my name don't wear it out, love. – Sebastian Smythe**_

_**Ugh. Usual place at the usual time? – Kurt Hummel**_

_**Yep, don't forget the lube and condoms! – Sebastian Smythe**_

_**I'll make sure to forget! See you then. – Kurt Hummel**_

Kurt tucked the phone back in his pocket at stared at the sketch feeling no inspiration oozing out of the pencil he fitted comfortably in his hand. He shook his head and bit harshly at the eraser end of the pencil staring hard at the sleeping man snuggled into the heavy cushions of the couch that almost engulfed him whole. Kurt giggled to himself and rested his pencil on the easel as he stood making his way to the other man. Blaine mumbled in his sleep shifting closer to the side of the couch and rested most of his weight on the edge. He let out a sharp snore and slipped off tumbling onto the hard surface of the ground breathing frantically and groaning in discomfort. Blaine rubbed his aching head looking up with sleepy eyes at the amused Kurt who stood muffling laughter behind a hand that slapped quickly against his mouth hiding his very obvious giggles.

Blaine pursed his lips and gripped the other man's wrist pulling him to the ground as Kurt let out a high squeal toppling onto the floor next to him. Kurt then went into fits of chuckles as Blaine danced his fingers along his sides making the other man squirm beneath him helplessly slapping Blaine's arms in attempt to stop the tickles. Blaine stilled his hands on his sides and studied Kurt's face that wore flushed cheeks and a firm grin as he chuckled into a calming smile, "It's been too long". Kurt said looking up at the man, his eyes swirled in an array of different blues as he calmed his chuckles feeling a strange pull at the pit of his stomach when he stared into the warm hazel eyes gazing back at him. He felt comfortable and safe being reunited with his best friend from years ago, almost like they picked up right where they left off. Soon they'll be doing homework together and gossiping about other employees. He had even daydreamed about it earlier when he sat in front of his easel plucking ideas from his brain as he relived their past in his mind. Something about Blaine made him feel like he was special. That it didn't matter if he was a successful designer or not, just that he was being himself. He felt safe to be himself around him. He didn't have to fake a smile in front of him, it just came naturally. Was that what this was? Natural?

Kurt loosened his hands from Blaine pulling himself up to sit on the leather couch waiting for the other man to join him as the color began to fade from his cheeks. Blaine sat next to him pushing a few of his curls from his forehead and settled his back into the couch lazily.

"Do you want to go eat dinner?" Kurt asked relaxing a little bit more into the couch.

Blaine hummed and slid his eyes closed, "What time is it?"

Kurt lifted his wrist to his eyes catching the time from his watch then lowered his hand limply onto the armrest of the couch, "4:47".

The curly headed man groaned and toed his shoes off to clatter onto the ground, "Not yet," he mumbled and crossed his arms.

"I have plans to eat dinner at 6o'clock with a friend of mine," Kurt said playing with the buttons of his vest.

"Oh," Blaine whispered as he cradled his legs onto the couch and twisted his body so that his side rested against the couch and he was facing the other man.

Kurt tilted his head at Blaine, "I invited you".

Blaine twitched his lips into a small smile before setting his head against the couch, "Oh," he said cursing that his voice cracked, "Who's the friend?"

Kurt rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, "He's just an old friend I visit whenever I come back to Ohio".

"Kurt," Blaine cooed, "Who is he?"

The other man raised his eyebrows slightly then let out a soft sigh, "Sebastian".

"Sebastian Smythe?" Blaine lifted his head and cracked his tired eyes open.

"You know him?" Kurt said widening his eyes in worry. _He knows him_, he thought, _he knows his reputation. I'm so busted._

"Oh, God yes. He became a Warbler after you left. He was a… strange one," Blaine said resting his head back onto the couch. Kurt slumped more into the couch and broke his eyes away from Blaine. _Wait a sec-_ , "Kurt, you didn't".

The other man shrugged his shoulders and squinted his eyes tightly closed wishing that with a snap of his fingers he could get away from this- this situation.

"Kurt!" Blaine shot his head up from the couch bearing his eyes onto the other man.

"What? Yes, Blaine, I made a few mistakes in the past but it's… it's better now," Kurt defended himself weakly. There was no way he could sugarcoat something that is still going on. Damn it, why did Blaine need to know?

Blaine noticed the way Kurt folded his arms and shook his head. He was definitely keeping something from him, "Are you guys… friends with benefits?" he asked pulling his knees closer to his chest.

Kurt pursed his lips and nodded silently before breaking the quiet, "It helps me get rid of my stress. I kind of need that every once in a while with all of this going on," he said waving a hand to the easel then twiddled with his thumbs. "But don't worry; 'No Strings Attached' is our motto. He's a complete dick so I could never take it farther". Blaine remained silent as he sighed heavily and closed his eyes again. Kurt's bottom lip quivered as he felt the silence drag out into minutes, only vague movements and shifts on the couch were made. "Please don't hate me when I _just_ got you back," Kurt said in a quiet whisper.

Blaine hummed and rolled his eyes beneath his lids, "I don't hate you. I'm just… surprised".

Kurt sat in the awkward silence in utter guilt as he heard Blaine letting out light sighs, "Sorry," he said quietly as they heard a sharp knock at the door. Their heads snapped to the direction of the knocking as the door uninvitedly opened revealing Sebastian behind it. The tall man wore a tight smirk on his face as he walked further into the room while Kurt and Blaine stood in front of the couch in greeting.

"Blaine Anderson, we meet again," Sebastian said enthusiastically taking Blaine's hand into a firm handshake.

"Sebastian," Blaine announced with an unconvincing smile letting go of the grip and shook his hand furiously in the air to get the blood back into his fingertips.

"Kurt," Sebastian breathed slipping a hand around the designer's waist sending a gasp from the other man's lips.

"Hi," Kurt crocked glancing quickly at Blaine before uncomfortably pushing Sebastian's hand off his hip.

"You know I can't help it when you're dressed liked that," Sebastian said pressing a hand against the toned ridge of his ass.

The other boy whined and pushed the Warbler away from him blushing violently.

Blaine squeezed his eyes shut, "I better, uh, head home, it's getting late," he muttered waving a hand in the air and moving towards the door.

Sebastian looked at the curly headed man then shifted closer to Kurt, "Wait, Blaine, please stay for dinner," the designer said trying to push Sebastian away but failing miserably as the other man nipped at his pressure point on his neck his pants tightening around his straining cock. Blaine turned his head to the two catching a glimpse of Sebastian peppering kissing along Kurt's neck.

Blaine's mouth went dry as he tried to tear his eyes away from the sight, "It's okay, thank for the offer, really," he stuttered reaching the door knob.

Kurt shoved Sebastian off, growling angrily, "Jesus, could you keep your dick in your pants for one night?" he panted and fixed his outfit walking towards Blaine with Sebastian eye fucking the hell out of Kurt behind him. "Are you sure?" Kurt asked quietly tilting his head as Blaine shook his head.

"No, I, uh, I don't want to be the third wheel again," he mumbled angrily as memories just like this crowded his mind when opening the door wishing desperately that Kurt didn't follow him into the hallway. Kurt sadly looked at Blaine mouthing 'Sorry' as he closed the door behind him leaving Sebastian in the apartment alone. "It's okay, Kurt, I- I understand you need… a stress relief".

The designer bit his lip in embarrassment, "You'll be back tomorrow, yeah?" he asked reaching out to fix Blaine's disheveled tie.

The other man squeezed Kurt's hand staring deeply into Kurt's blue grey eyes that only captivated him more the longer he stared and dropped his hand weakly to his side, "Of course".

* * *

><p>Blaine pulled open the door of his car and shut it behind him as he plopped onto the seat staring through the windshield in front of him in the unmoving vehicle with only the sound of his frustrated breaths. Why was he doing this to himself? He has broken so many promises that he told himself not to break today. He fell for Kurt. Again. It was those damn eyes. That perfect man seemed to inspire him when he wasn't even trying. He has learned so much from him though they didn't say much. It didn't matter if he was successful or not, the fact that he was doing what he loves to do and enjoying life being himself was enough for Blaine. He had to make a change. He needed to make his life matter. Being a successful businessman meant absolutely nothing to him. He knew what he had to do, but he was sure his whole town would hate him after he does it. But it was his life. And, God damn it, he was going to <em>live<em> it.


	3. Accommodate

_**Author's Notes: Thank you so much for reading, guys! Chapter 3 is here! I've been kind of busy lately to this 'one chapter every two weeks,' is going to go on for a while. Please leave some feedback, it really helps me when I'm writing to know what my readers think about the story. I'm really excited for this new Fanfiction project I'm working on with my friend, Kell. So if you're interested, I put the links on my profile page. (Hoping the story will be up next week) Love you all and enjoy :)**_

* * *

><p><strong>Accommodate<strong>

Blaine pushed his scarf closer to his neck and shivered entering the warm café, breathing the strong smell of coffee beans into his lungs letting it linger in his throat as he relaxed his chest happily stepping to the counter comfortably relaxing flicking his eyes around the homey shop. "The usual, Mr. Anderson?" the barista asked with a bright smile.

Blaine twitched his lips into a small smile and thumbed his fingers around the button of his coat, "Actually, I would like to add a scone to my order"

The girl raised her eyebrows before hesitantly typing into the register, "Someone special?"

"Something like that," Blaine hummed averting his eyes from the girl and grabbed a newspaper from the stack next to the counter and tucked it under his arm, "Wait, how did y-,"

"I know for a fact that you hate scones," the barista handed Blaine's coffee and brown paper bag holding the scone to the man and winked playfully, "I remember that girl you brought here a few months ago tried to make you eat one, and you spit it out all over the table. Trust me, I know, I had to clean up your mess," the girl laughed and shook her head then let out a soft sigh, "She's a lucky lady".

Blaine laughed and blushed lightly as he turned walking out of Lima Bean. What was wrong with everybody's gaydar? Girls mooned over him constantly even when he was checking out guys' asses and wearing scarves. Scarves! It didn't matter if he had his arm linked in with another man's, girls will find a way into his life. He once got asked out on a shopping date which he obviously declined. He will not be a stereotype. He didn't even really enjoy shopping, with those few exceptions years ago when Kurt completely changed Blaine's wardrobe. "Bowties are good every once in a while but every day? Blaine, please, have some dignity!" Kurt would say holding up a warm scarf and draping it around Blaine's neck. His first scarf that changed his obsession from bowties to the fluffy stripe of fabric that was easier to knot around his neck. The cold bit harshly to Blaine's nose as he walked into the chilling air watching his breath send smoky clouds swirling in the fighting wind. He settled in his car resting the cup and paper bag in the passenger seat and gripped the wheel pulling out of the lot.

Everything was happening so quickly. He began making changes that could- no, will drastically change his life. But these changes weren't spontaneous by any stretch of the imagination. These were decisions Blaine had wanted to make before became the mindless zombie doing whatever his father had forced him to do. Typical, isn't it? Being pressured to live up to your parent's expectations or being the person your parents wanted to be. But Blaine didn't want to live that way. Living pleased with his job but not quite satisfied enough. But he still didn't know what he wanted to be yet. He wished he could stick with his excuse that he was young and had his whole life ahead of him to find out, but as years slipped by, he still sat behind the same desk, with the same people, in the same town. He was bored and felt utterly useless spending money on things he could care less about and walking along Earth with no purpose. He didn't care about fancy cars, designer clothes, or expensive rich foods. But for some when he saw Kurt, he felt a sliver of hope in his pale blue eyes. That it was okay to be confused. That there was still time. It took him back to the times where they would dream about unimaginable things. How their life would turn out and the impossible ways to get there. They were dreams impossible for the 'normal' human being but to them, it could be possible.

Blaine fished out his phone in his pocket and dialed the digits and lifted it to his ear with a smile playing along his lips. For the first time in a time, his smile meant something. "Dad?"

* * *

><p>Kurt grunted and stretched his limbs into consciousness feeling a body shift under his arm. His eyes snapped open as he retracted his arm from the other man that shivered and wrapped its arms and bare body around Kurt's clothed waist under the thick blankets. Light knocks echoed through the hotel room sending Kurt jolting out of the bed and crossing his arms blushing violently and staring wide-eyed at the rumpled body twisting into the sheets. Kurt rushed to slip on a T-Shirt and combed his fingers through hair then pointed at the lump in the bed. "Don't… say… anything," Kurt said glaring at the man that smirked and buried his face further into the pillows. A sharp stab of pain radiated in Kurt's head as he stumbled and rubbed his palm at his scalp. "Alcohol, really?" Kurt whispered biting his lip and trying to stand up straight through the dizziness that suddenly struck. Sebastian lifted himself on his elbows and winked playfully at the flustered man next to the bed. Knocks from the door sounded through the place only louder and more aggressive. Kurt groaned wincing and wiped at his eyes, "God damn it, it sounds like gunshots". He sighed and walked lazily to the front door of the hotel room glancing at his watch before stopping in his tracks. <em>11:20am?<em> he thought, _Blaine. Fuck._ He hung his head lower and took guilty steps as he reached a hand to the door knob and pulled it open.

Quinn burst through the door angrily and spoke a mile a minute carrying heavy bags by her side and walking quickly to the easel, "Kurt, we need to finish this set today! The models are stopping by at 5 for fittings and we have to be ready! Don't just stand there, do something! God, just draw a simple dress or something, we can add the 'sprinkles' later!" The woman frantically pulled supplies from the bags and threw them in the designer's direction. The assistant straightened out of breath and glanced at Kurt's outfit, "It's noon, why the Hell are you still in pajamas?" the man scratched his head and crossed his arms resting his weight on one leg cocking his hip to the side. "You didn't" she sighed and draped the fabrics in her hands over the easel. "You promised you'd be focused on this, Kurt, but we'll have to talk about this later, this needs to be done well under 5 hours. I grabbed you a bagel so just get your ass over here and work," she called mono toned crouching to the ground searching for Kurt's breakfast in one of the bags then handed it to him.

The designer muttered a 'thanks' trying to get his brain to stop throbbing as his eyes studied the colors that painted the easel. It was extremely difficult to work when he was so distracted by the pain in his head and the thought that his designs could either be a hit or a disaster at the show on Saturday. But he had no time to think, valuable minutes were skipping away as Kurt tried to set his mind in the right track but after he picked out the color patterns of the collection, his natural instincts and talent washed over him. The rush made Kurt's fingers fly sewing at such rapid pace as ideas poured out of him through his art. Working fabrics together at an unthinkable speed and shaping them snugly around his assistant's body. Quinn smiled as Kurt finished sewing his third outfit he made that afternoon crouched down beside the assistant and staring up at her but then his shoulders dropped in worry, "Q, what do I do, I need-,"

Sebastian lazily crossed the room interrupting Kurt's thought and wandered his eyes to him. Quinn gaped at the half naked man then glared at the designer, Kurt shook his head and looked back up at the woman "Quinn, I forg-,"

"You need to leave," Quinn said sternly looking at Sebastian and pointing at the door across the room.

"Oh no, I was looking forward to seconds," Sebastian pouted then smirked and raised his eyebrows at Kurt.

"No chance, not unless there's alcohol in me," the designer said blankly, almost rehearsed. He was immune to the amount of douche-baggary that is Sebastian Smythe. But it was a true statement.

Sebastian hummed grabbing the bundle of clothes he stripped off the night before that were scattered close to the bedroom door, "See you next time".

Kurt waved him off mumbling, "If there is a 'next time'," then returned his attention to the outfit looking up at Quinn and opening his mouth to speak.

"I think we should take a little break so you can compose yourself," Quinn said staring at the bead of sweat forming on Kurt's forehead. The designer bit his lip and nodded guiltily and nodded. Today was just… a mess.

* * *

><p>Blaine gripped the paper bag in one hand and ran his fingertips through his curls with the other then swung his legs landing on the hard ground outside of the car and shut the door behind him walking towards the hotel. Humming to himself as he rushed into an empty space of the revolving doors taking careful steps until he walked into the large lobby of the hotel watching closely at the line of businessmen lined up behind the front desk. Blaine stared at his shoes that squeaked on the marbled floor then peered up at the thick curtains that covered every inch of the tall walls. He neared the elevator and studied the closed metal doors that suddenly slid open, a shirtless man cradling a bundle of clothes in one arm shamelessly trotted out of the compact room. Blaine stiffened, heat creeping up his cheeks and suddenly becoming angry. <em>Sebastian Smythe<em>.

Who would _use_ Kurt? He didn't deserve someone like that. Someone who treats Kurt like a piece of meat. He is so much greater than that. Kurt is a passionate beautiful human being with goals and dreams farther than a skeez like Sebastian could ever think of. Sebastian raised his head a little higher once he spotted Blaine, "Hey".

The curly headed clasped the paper bag tightly with both hands and shifted awkwardly. "Hi, Sebastian," he forced a smile.

"I haven't talked to you since you graduated; too busy breaking school girl's hearts with your dreamy voice?" he laughed unconvincingly and looked down at the clothes messily shoved in his arms.

Blaine shook his head and sighed, "No, I actually haven't sung in… a really long time". He hated saying that, he felt like a failure. Dreaming so big swearing to the Warblers that he was going to make it and then ended up exactly where his parents preached that he would. Just another one of them, he thought sending a glance at the line of businessmen then looked back at the disheveled man before him. "What's with…," he gestured at the clothes the man held loosely in his hands.

Sebastian gave a small frown, is that- guilt? He accidentally dropped one of his shoes onto the floor echoing around the grand lobby causing a couple of confused and disgusted glances in their direction. Blaine couldn't help but to feel sorry for him, did he honestly have nothing else to live for? Was sex his only priority, or is it just an image thing? Blaine kneeled and plucked the worn shoe from the ground and placed it on the pile in Sebastian's arms, "Thanks," he whispered dropping his head and turning red, "I have a life you know," he called. Blaine shot his head up at him. "I got out of Lima, and moved here. There's more… opportunity here. I have a job, not a good one, but I have one. It pays enough, it's actually where I met Kurt with started this whole-".

"And where would that be?" Blaine snapped. This whole Kurt and Sebastian thing was really getting to him.

"A gay bar, where else?" Sebastian glared at the other man, "But, I'm not a stripper, I cook and when we only serve drinks, I sing." Blaine gaped at the sudden outburst as Sebastian quickly added, "God, I have standards, Blaine," the man furrowed his eyebrows angrily. It seemed to be his instant reaction; people must have judged him right when he said, "gay".

"I'm not judging," Blaine said after a moment of Sebastian burying his glare deep into his eyes. Sebastian's face softened then the 'horny' Sebastian quickly took its place.

"So, one night, I took a shift serving drinks because it was karaoke night at the bar. Kurt had a couple of drinks that I served to him, he was getting tipsy and kept teasing me that I have horse teeth but a body of a stallion. He got himself drunk enough to get up on the stage and sing. He must've had very strong drinks because as he sang, he started, touching himself," Sebastian's eyes darkened as he told the story. "God, and he wore the skinniest jeans I've ever witnessed… and that's _really_ tight. He fucking dry humped the mic stand not to mention, mm, his ass," he closed his eyes at the memory then continued. "He watched me, only me and sang so low, growling even, unbuttoning his shirt the whole time. Long story short, we became fuck buddies ever since. I'm his number one speed dial for having a good time, and we _have_ a good time".

Blaine widened eyes as Sebastian took a step closer to him and fixed a loose curl the flopped onto his forehead then skimmed Blaine's body with his eyes. "So I heard you're going to help Kurt with his designs". Blaine mutely nodded and glanced at the elevator doors closing without him. Sebastian gave a sly smile and tilted his head to the side, "That's really nice of you. You know, to help," Blaine gulped nervously as Sebastian inched uncomfortably close and rubbed a hand down his slim bare chest quirking as eyebrow at the other man. Blaine didn't know how to cope with the mix of anger, sadness, lust, and confusion riveting through him. "If you wanted, you could help me too," Sebastian murmured stilling his hand on his trail giving a seductive look. Blaine licked his lips absently; his mind could have been mistaken for jelly at this moment. He forced himself to think straight and quickly shook his head backing away slightly, his heart thumping fast against his chest. Sebastian pouted his lips and rested a hand on Blaine's waist attempting to pull him closer. "I happen to be _very_ good," he cooed closing the space between them, his lips hovering just inches away from Blaine's.

Though the other man's head was spinning, he somehow got the energy to shove Sebastian's chest away, "I'm not for sale!" he growled flashing an angry look and walked speedily into the elevator watching the doors shut behind him. He breathed deep, pressing the button to Kurt's floor. He seriously wanted to slap himself for ever stopping and saying, "Hi," to Sebastian. But he couldn't believe that Kurt fell for it… multiple times.

* * *

><p>The door knocked softly as Kurt stood from the couch and glanced at Quinn who was fixing a snack for them then reached for the door knob and pulled it open. "Blaine," Kurt breathed in confusion as he stared at Blaine's hurt look on his face.<p>

"Hi," Blaine choked forcing a smile.

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked ushering the other man into the room.

"Um, it's nothing," he lied pushing back the thought of Kurt having sex with Sebastian in this very hotel room last night.

"Okay?" Kurt said closing the door behind him.

"I, uh, I brought you a scone. I know how much you like them," Blaine smiled handing him the paper bag.

Kurt chuckled and squeezed Blaine into a hug accepting the gift then realized he was still in pajamas, with rumpled hair, and sleepy eyes, "That's so sweet, thank you. Oh, and sorry I'm not really presentable," he gestured to his outfit.

Blaine shook his head, "No, you look nice".

Kurt blushed and dropped his head. _He's just saying things_, he thought. "Wait, before we start designing, are you sure that your workplace is okay with this?" he asked setting the paper bag on the coffee table.

Blaine paused and glanced around the room before speaking, "After reading your article in the newspaper yesterday, it reminded me that I have a whole life ahead of me but," he chuckled before continuing, "there I was working in an office behind a computer and hating my life-,"

"What do you mean 'there I was'?" Kurt interrupted.

He widened his eyes and took a deep breath, "I quit," Blaine quickly said.

The other man gaped at Blaine and shook his head, "No, I can't be the reason you qui-,"

"No, Kurt," Blaine instantly quieted him by laying a hand on his shoulder, "you helped me; I'd rather help you with your problems then be back in Lima as a businessman".

"Hold on, I thought you said people at Lima accepted you? And- and wait," Kurt shook his head and turned more directly at him, "Are you leaving Lima?" Kurt blurted out shaking under Blaine's firm hold on his shoulder.

"Yeah, people at Lima accept me as a businessman more than an unrealistic dreaming musician, but that doesn't mean I don't hate each and every one of them, which brings me back to your other question, yes, I'm leaving Lima". Blaine sighed releasing his hand.

"Where are you going?" Kurt asked after a long moment of silence.

"Here?" Blaine breathed, "I mean- uh, I was hoping-,"

"Okay," Kurt said nodding then gave a genuine smile.

Blaine gulped in surprise, "I- are you sure? I don't want to be a burden-,"

"Don't say that, you're not a burden. Plus, I've always needed a male to model for my designs. I'm sure Quinn won't mind sharing the assistant-y spotlight," Kurt chuckled.

Blaine bit his lip then grinned, "Thank you so much," he laughed pulling Kurt into a tight hug.

The other man released the embrace and pointed towards the easel, "Okay, strip out of the dreaded scarf so we can get back to work".

Blaine smiled slipping off the scarf and jacket and walked to the easel, "You love the scarf".


	4. Ambivalence

_**Author's Notes:**__** Thank you, my lovelies! I'm really glad that some of you are excited about the story, here is Chapter 4! Please leave some feedback; I may just throw some of what you say in the story ;) I think I will start to post a spoiler scene (5 paragraphs or so) on my Tumblr every other Friday to make up for the Chapters coming in every two weeks. If you're interested, my Tumblr is the same as my name here, but if you're new to it, the information is on my profile. Also, don't forget about the shared story I'm making with my other writing friend, links on the profile. So, this chapter was kind of fun to make. Love you all, and hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Ambivalence<strong>

Kurt tugged the thin piece of thread between his teeth tearing it in half behind the tight knot that fit snugly next to the navy fabric that clung to Blaine's body. He took a step back and evaluated his creation which ended up being more of a checking out experience of the model more than actually looking at his fabric. But he couldn't help it, damn it, Blaine seemed to fill out the suit so well, it's something about the blazer. How the clothing defined his very well mannered chest and toned shoulders. It wasn't too much; it wasn't too little, his body type was just, well… right. Kurt's cheeks flushed as he tried to push the thoughts out of his head, even the thought of remotely being interested in Blaine felt like incest to him. But seriously, is he even allowed to have that delicious about of chest hair curl over the thin V-neck and collar bones that poked out under the blazer?

"So what's your secret?" Kurt cleared his throat ignoring the squeak that flew out of his mouth. He should legitimately invest in some sort of sensor from further embarrassment.

Blaine furrowed his eyebrows and hesitated when he was unbuttoning the blazer, Kurt reassuringly nodded then Blaine unbuttoned the blazer and stripped off the fabric, "What do you mean?" The V-neck defined his pecks and nicely clung onto him, the color going well with Blaine's tanned skin.

_Hot damn,_ Kurt thought, trying to chuckle away what he thought was awkwardness when in reality, it was all him. "For looking like that, I find it hard to think your diet of Captin' Crunch and pasta made you turn out to be a perfect model". Now he _really_ wanted a sensor.

Blaine laughed and lifted his shirt poking at a smooth bump on his hill of abs then looked at Kurt lowering his shirt, "I'm a perfect model?" he asked sarcastically. He then saluted in the air as if to thank Captain' Crunch. He _would_ do that. Kurt giggled and shook his head gathering some extra scraps of fabric that cluttered the floor into a small pile.

"If you need to change, we have an extra room through that door, I guess it's your room now, assistant," Kurt pointed halfheartedly in the room's direction and continued clearing his workspace. Blaine lightly smiled and nodded then grabbed his suitcase he brought in earlier into the room.

Kurt broke his attention to the hangers of clothes putting them in color coordinated order and humming softly to himself. He mentally noted that with the different blazers he made, he could use the same pants with different belts to each one counting as separate outfits. Problem solved. Done. He smiled to himself and hung the last blazer on a hanger and hooked it on a rail with the others. Blaine walked into the room, smoothed his curls back with his hand and walked next to Kurt who was carefully choosing which belt would go best with the blazer that was covered in stripes of red.

The designer didn't know what was going on with him. It was such a simple choice yet his brain was spinning violently when he felt Blaine wrap his arms around his waist, "Thank you so much" the man whispered. Such a plain gesture shouldn't make Kurt feel this way. Feeling protected, comfortable, and, he hated to say it, cared for. But in this moment of stress and confusion, a little hug wouldn't bother anyone, right?

"For what?" Kurt asked breathlessly.

He could feel Blaine drop his head on his shoulder, "For everything".

Kurt felt a rush of coldness as Blaine backed away and settled on the couch. Kurt took a deep breath. These can't be real feelings. He's just lonely and it's a nice change to have a sexy male model in his room, okay? Kurt sighed plucking out a black belt and matching it with the red striped blazer on the hanger then stepped back looking at his collection. Perfect. You know, it really didn't help when Blaine was watching Kurt closely through all of this. _Okay, Kurt, stop it. Blaine Anderson is still the little kid from Dalton Academy. Some abs doesn't change that… ugh, but those abs! _Kurt thought shaking his head and purposely walked into the kitchen to avoid the fuckable man sitting on the couch. _God, Kurt, fuckable?_ He widened his eyes immediately pushing away the 'what if's' that almost started floating around in his head.

"I need some girl time," he said to himself pulling a water bottle out of the fridge.

"What was that?" Blaine called from the living room.

Kurt screwed his eyes shut, "Nothing," he said almost too quickly.

Quinn opened the door of the bathroom and stepped out brushing her fingers through her short blonde hair. "Kurt! Good news, the models just called me to cancel the session! I mean, they're coming tomorrow but now you may have more time to work on the collection," she smiled raising her purse higher on her shoulder.

Kurt sighed in relief and grabbed the assistant into a hug, "Yay!" he pulled back and giggled to himself. "I honestly think the collection could use one more dress".

Quinn shook her head and gripped his arm pushing his eyes towards the collection, "It's perfect".

Kurt smiled and squeezed one of her hands. Blaine hummed standing from the couch, "All of this good news is making me hungry!" he rubbed his stomach and looked at the two, "Anyone want dinner? My treat".

Kurt shook his head and pulled his wallet out of his pocket, "No, no, I'm paying".

Blaine gaped at him then crossed his arms, "You wanna bet?"

Kurt cheekily smiled at him, "Yes, I do," he wiggled out of Quinn's grip and ran his fingers along his wallet.

Blaine stepped closer putting as much energy as he could to pull of the 'bitch stare', "Well, you're not going to win," he said poking a finger sharply in Kurt's chest and knocked the wallet out of Kurt's hands.

"Try and stop me," Kurt bent down picking up the wallet that landed on the floor and pushing Blaine once he straightened.

The other man grumbled and ruffled Kurt's hair with both of his hands. Kurt shouted in aggravation and frantically thread his fingers through Blaine's gelled hair. "Stop it!" Blaine laughed, his curls loosely falling on his forehead, then reached over tickling Kurt's sides sending a fit of giggles out of the other man. Kurt chuckled tugging on Blaine's clothing struggling to keep balance and stifle his laughter through the tickles. Kurt stumbled into the other man's arms as Blaine grinned and carefully set him on his two feet.

"As much as I love seeing you guys flirt, my stomach is about to eat itself," Kurt backed away from Blaine with heat creeping up to his cheeks bearing his eyes into the floor. "Kurt, go get dressed," Quinn ordered as she shook her head searching for her phone then staring at the screen in amusement.

* * *

><p><em>Okay, Kurt, pull yourself together<em>, he thought staring at his reflection in the bathroom mirror. There was a light hum of music in the background of the restaurant that seemed to pull his attention from the mixed feelings that he was going through. _You're making this a big deal_. Kurt rubbed soap in his hands and ran them through the cool water, "You're making _what _a big deal?"

Kurt shot up his head and looked at Blaine through the mirror, "Uh, nothing," he mumbled.

Blaine stood diagonal to Kurt still looking at him through the mirror, "It seems to be something. You've been acting weird all dinner and you're shaking like a leaf".

Kurt dropped his head then turn the nozzle of the sink off and dried his hands on a paper towel landing it in a nearby trashcan then looked at the non-reflected man, "I'm just upset this restaurant doesn't carry Shirley Temples".

"You hate Shirley Temples," Kurt blinked at the man. He was right, Shirley Temples were fattening and sugary, he'd actually prefer the Diet Coke he ordered. Blaine stepped closer to him, his eyes in worry when he saw Kurt begin to shake. He shouldn't get turned on in a bathroom of a fancy restaurant but seriously, damn. Blaine just really knew the right way to wear a blazer, okay? "What's going on?"

Kurt gulped; he needed an excuse, a good one, and fast, "I'm just really nervous for the fashion show".

Blaine looked at him closely, his face turning into a bright smile, his eyes creasing in the most attractive ways; _Fuck you_, "That's it? Kurt, you're amazing at what you do, don't you worry".

Kurt's shoulders relaxed slightly. It wasn't exactly a lie but it wasn't exactly the truth either. He gave Blaine a final smile and left the bathroom dodging tables until he reached their booth and sat next to Quinn. Blaine returned a short while after and settled across from the two. They finished their meals with light chatter here and there but it was mostly a quiet dinner. Quinn jumped slightly when her phone buzzed in her pocket, "Shit, what's the time?"

"I dunno, 6?" Kurt said between chews then set down his fork to watch Quinn fishing out her phone to check it.

"So sorry, I've got a business meeting but I'll see you in the morning, yeah?" the assistant wiped her mouth with a napkin and slung her purse over her shoulder quickly racing out of the restaurant.

"Bye," Blaine said quietly though Quinn was clearly out of earshot. Kurt giggled at that then picked up his fork and continued picking at his meal. "You're quiet".

Kurt sighed and patted his mouth with a napkin, "I'm just a bit tired".

"I don't blame you, you worked hard on those designs today," he smiled staring at his plate and picking at the food.

"With the help of my new male model and assistant, I honestly wouldn't be able to finish if you hadn't showed up".

"It was my pleasure, I honestly can't thank you enough, I mean, you're giving me a place to stay and a job. It seems unfair to you," Blaine frowned and rubbed his eyes before shoving a piece of fruit in his mouth.

"Come on, Blaine, you helped me and supported me through the years I was severely bullied, consider it a way for me to thank you back".

"Hm, it's been a while," Blaine said taking a sip of water.

"Tell me about it. But, we're catching up, right?"

Blaine hummed in response then set down his fork and knife then rested his elbows on the table staring at the flickering candle in the middle of the table as the lights in the restaurant dimmed. Kurt looked at Blaine, who has his chin propped under his fist and was peacefully staring the candle. "What's so interesting about the candle?"

Blaine glanced at Kurt before returning his eyes to the candle, "I don't know, it's just a wonderful thing. It can symbolize so many things, light, heat, energy, romance," he paused before continuing, "It's not just a flame of fire and it's not just a stick of wax embedded with wick. It's… so much more".

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked setting down his fork and placing his hands on his lap.

"Some people use candles to tell time, some for illumination, and some for heat. It's not only useful, it's beautiful. I think of it like art. How a slight change of the wind could change the angle of the flame and the light the room turns either brighter or dimmer. I know this is nonsense but, it's sort of fascinating."

Kurt never thought of it like that. Candles were usually just a piece of decoration. He thought they were nice looking but he never really looked closely at such a simple creation. He guessed it was sort of interesting in a way, he just never paid attention. Maybe he should start.

* * *

><p><strong>7 years earlier:<strong>

"I'm really lucky to have you as a friend, I'm going to miss you when I leave in a week" Blaine lifted his head to look at the other boy. Kurt's flushed cheeks over his flawless skin, his eyes burning with emotion. This man could be the definition of beautiful. His singing voice could set anyone to tears, his creative imagination could write a book, talent seeped through every pore. Kurt was probably the single most interesting kid in all of Ohio. His dreams were as far as the Sun yet he would never give up. He was an inspiration that Blaine couldn't live without. He needed a dreamer to balance out his realism, without Kurt, Blaine mind as well go straight into the family business. No, Blaine wouldn't settle for 'easy' he would fight for his dream with Kurt by his side, he needed Kurt.

"I have to tell you something," Blaine said inching closer to the other boy. A phone sounded from the other boys pocket, Kurt jerked his head to the noise then pulled the device in his hand, read the message, giggled, then quickly sent a text back.

"Okay, Blaine, what did you need to say?" Kurt smiled encouragingly.

Blaine bit his lip then shook his head; he needs to just tell him. What's the worst that could happen? He knows that they would be friends no matter what, so what's holding him back? "Okay, I wanted to tell you all year, but I never found the right… time," he took a deep breath and watched Kurt's bright blue eyes closely. He wanted this. "I just wanted you to know that I-,"

The phone sounded in Kurt's pocket once again. He lifted the phone to his ear then held up a finger mouthing, "One second," then giggled into the phone, "Robbie stop texting me, you know I need time with my friends… No, I'm not just going to leave-, Robbie!" Kurt's cheeks flushed. Blaine's eyes rimmed in tears. He was furious. Why shouldn't he be? He's tried to tell him so many times but it's always the same. His damn boyfriends always interrupting. He bit his lip angrily and jerked his backpack on one shoulder and stormed out of the room. So that was it? Would he forever be in the friend zone?

Tears toppled onto his cheeks as he ran down the hallway, his love slipping from his fingertips. He had one week. Kurt will have his old friends and life and dreams by then. Blaine won't be able to fit in his busy fabulous life. Kurt raced out of the room behind him, "Blaine!" He heard the drop of the phone and footsteps chasing behind him.

"What?" Blaine cried turning around and flinging his backpack on the ground in fury. "I'm sorry about Robbie, I jus-,"

"You just what? You just couldn't wait one fucking minute for me to speak?" Blaine sobbed.

"We spent all afternoon together," Kurt whispered in confusion.

"It's not enough, Kurt, one afternoon a month is never enough. Why can't you see that?" Kurt bit his lip in thought, "I- I didn't know, I could cancel my dates with Robbie, just- I can't lose you as a friend, Blaine".

"We're friends?" Blaine asked mono-toned keeping his stance strong yet letting guilty tears slip from his eyes. He's going to screw this up, isn't he?

Kurt gaped at him then shook his head, "Oh my God," he whispered then turned around heading back up the stairs.

"No, Kurt, I didn't mean it, I was upset! Please! Kurt! I lo-," Blaine cut off the sentence once he saw the other boy disappear at the top of the steps. He dropped his head and sobbed into his hands shaking with each breath then kicked his backpack and stormed out of the building.

Arguments between them would end up like that for months until Kurt finally broke up with his boyfriend for reasons he wouldn't say. As their friendship always did, Blaine and Kurt quickly made up for the fights and continued their long awaited commitment to their friendship. Blaine never told Kurt how he felt about him. He never really found the right time or place. Scratch that, he didn't _want _to find the right moment to tell him. During Kurt's final year of High School, Blaine and Kurt would have coffee, work on homework together, and spend their afternoons staring up at the moon and stars making dreams that felt closer than ever. Blaine would comment on Kurt's designs whenever he would show him but never made Blaine play 'model'. Because they went to different schools, they talked less but of course still felt their strong friendship. Almost as if they were on pause.

After High School, they would casually talk from once a month, to once every two, then to once in a blue moon. They were so close at one point but with Kurt's busy schedule, their friendship turned almost nonexistent. Kurt knew it was but for some reason it felt easier to not talk at all then to pick up all of the missing pieces. Their communications were spaced so far apart that at times, they would seem completely different and become harder to talk to. Of course, until they bump into each other at Kurt's apartment, that's when they both realize that it's quite easy to pick up the pieces of a friendship that rarely held grudges but still had its fair share of drama. Blaine tried to forget about his feelings once months passed and he never got a word from Kurt. Maybe he needed space, maybe he was busy, maybe _he _forgot. It didn't matter, though, because Blaine moved on to his new job and that was his new priority. It only took a measly printed newspaper to have the feelings rush back. Almost as if his heart all of a sudden decided to press play. He regretted the long time avoided feeling but as he looked back on quitting his hated job and leaving his miserable time. He took a moment to thank his little heart. Maybe Blaine's feelings are okay after all.

* * *

><p>The door knob jiggled a bit before a key turned it unlocked and opened Kurt into the room. Blaine stared at the bags Kurt carried in each hand as he struggled to close the door with his foot in fear of dropping the bags. Kurt looked up at the confused Blaine and grinned. "What's that?" Blaine asked in a chuckle, it was silly seeing Kurt race to the door that lead to the balcony while having clearly heavy bags swaying at his sides. Kurt did sort of a jiggle trying to slide open the door with his feet. Blaine made his way to Kurt then plucked an obvious lighter that showed through the plastic bags. Kurt then settled the bags on the wooden floors just in front of the balcony door that showed a dark sky with evident blue clouds in long strips coloring the sky, stars just beginning to peak through the dark colors painting the sky. Kurt smiled and rested a hand on the latch of the door then slid it open causing a gust of cool wind into the apartment, Blaine shivering at the change. Once the weather calmed into a lazy yet slightly chilling temperature, Kurt picked up the bags from the ground and caught the lighter Blaine held in a hand with his teeth, "Candles," he grinned around the plastic.<p> 


	5. Compunction

**Author's Notes:**** Thank you so much, darlings! Seriously, ya'll are the sweetest! Please leave feedback; it really helps me write chapters when I know what my readers want! OOOHHH, I finally made a Scarves&Coffee account, links are on my profile. Welp, Chapter 5 is here! There's a lyric from the song, 'Candles' by Hey Monday, as well as the full song, 'Fly Me To The Moon' the Nat King Cole cover. Play the song on my cue, (***). Don't feel rushed when you're reading between lyrics while the song is playing, I gave you plenty of time to read. Heads up, smut. And, yes, It's a long one, and I brought it in early! Hope you all enjoy and I love you all so very much :)**

**Compunction**

How strange. Candles. Blaine's grin spread across his face as he gripped several candlesticks in his hands then set them around the balcony, not as decoratively as Kurt but judging by the amount of candles bought, it wouldn't matter. Once Kurt finished adjusting the candles, he pulled the lighter from his pocket. He then struggled to set it aflame, twisting the lighter in his hands and scrunching up his face in frustration. Blaine chuckled and wrapped his hand around Kurt's that held the lighter noticing Kurt tensing at the touch. He then pressed his thumb on the metal scroll and dragged it down while pressing a red button below the scroll sending a flame of orange yellow light from the plastic tube. Kurt let out a breathy laugh and retracted his hand from Blaine's, "Thanks".

Blaine smiled brightly, "No problem, Kurt".

The designer lit each candle then set the lighter on the table and began rubbing his tired thumb that held the lighter. He turned around to see Blaine lying on the wooden balcony and joined him concentrating on the stars sprinkled across the sky. There was a light breeze sending some of the flickering candles to go out. Kurt sat up reaching for the lighter but Blaine rested a hand on the other man's chest, "Just lay down". Kurt hesitantly lay back down and stared at the dark navy sky with puffy clouds drifting across the night. Blaine hummed with a smile, intertwined his hands and rested them on his stomach. "Do you ever think about how small we are?" he asked randomly.

Kurt shifted his head towards Blaine and furrowed his eyebrows, "What do you mean?" There was a pause, just enough time to notice a shooting star falling across the sky.

"Looking up at the stars, it just- it makes me think about all of those planets out there and how they are so much bigger than the Sun. At least the planets outside of our solar system. I think about how many hundreds of thousands of solar systems out there with these massive planets that make the Sun seem like an ant. It's- well, it's _unbelievable_ to think of how small we really are".

Kurt lifted himself on his elbow and faced the other man, "How small _are_ we?"

Blaine smiled and looked back at Kurt, "Smaller than a grain of sand, smaller than a single atom, so small that there isn't even a measurement small enough to compare to those planets, we're off the scale".

Kurt lay back down and fiddled with his thumbs, "I can't afford to think like that, it makes me feel like life has no purpose".

Blaine shook his head and let out a long sigh, "You have no idea how important we are. Every person is unique and destined to perform some sort of creative activity that will change our world after us. Right now, it feels like the point of our life is to survive and keep the human race going, but that's not right. Our purpose is to find who we are and use our natural talents to create ideas for a better world. You may not know it when you're creating designs for clothes, but you may have discovered a miraculous new stitching style that can help our military perform tasks in safer and more durable uniforms. Simple things like that are so important… who you are and what you do is important. Maybe thinking like that can be distracting but we kind of need to be aware of it, yeah?"

Kurt blinked and rolled to his side staring at Blaine, "I suppose, but I honestly just make clothes for the art of it".

"Kurt, that's fine because you're also changing the future's art without even knowing it". Kurt shifted slightly as Blaine scooted closer to him, "What made you interested in designing?"

Kurt breathed lightly while he thought of an answer still watching the other man closely, "One day, I was sketching in my notepad and for some reason I kept creating outlines of people. Being that I was already interested in clothes, it was inevitable that drawing the people's outfits became an art. I would imagine how it would feel for someone wearing it or walking down a runway in it. I called them my 'dream outfits'. The outfits that I wanted to come to life. After the day you helped me create one of my sketches, I got hooked. The way the fabrics felt stitching them together into something someone can wear. I love it. I always have. It just took a while for me to realize that singing or playing the piano just wasn't meant to be". Kurt smiled to himself then showed a small frown as he thought of the situation they were in.

What happened? This wasn't the same Blaine. Or at least, the Blaine he remembered. Something just opened. Kurt found that this strange supportive man turned into more than just a hot body. Blaine looked at things like some sort of art. Everything. And for some reason, Kurt wanted to see the same way. To take in the small things and pay attention to, instead of the big picture, the things combined to make it. How Blaine's thick eyelashes would flicker when he smiled, the way his skin around his eyes would crease when he laughed. The way his warm hands would wrap around his pale palm. _My God, we're holding hands_, Kurt thought widening his eyes watching closely to Blaine's hazel eyes that dazzled even in the darkest of hours. He smiled lightly as Blaine sat up with Kurt. Why was this so comfortable? They used to spend sleepovers holding hands and watching show tunes. They even slept in the same bed but this was different. He never felt pains in his chest when he watched Blaine years ago. But why now? Why now did he have to feel his stomach pull in five different directions as Blaine held his hand? It- it's just a hand. I very warm hand. A very smooth… _okay, Kurt, enough._

"So, what are you going to do now that you quit?" Kurt asked.

"Work for you for now. I still don't really know what to do, but, being a model for you is enough at this moment," Blaine answered staring at the balcony floor.

"Why?" Kurt asked still not letting go of his hand.

"Why what?"

"Why is being my model is enough?"

"Well, I get to work with you and help you out while I try to find out what my purpose is," Blaine answered dropping his head a little lower.

"Do you want me to help you find it?" Kurt asked squeezing his hand.

"You would?" Blaine smiled lifting his head to meet his eyes.

Kurt's heart stopped. Yes, stopped, as he grinned back just as bright, "Of course".

Blaine rested his free hand on their intertwined hands, "Thank you, Kurt". He then cleared his throat and shook his head, "We should, uh, go to bed. Tomorrow the models come".

Kurt dropped his smile then nodded, "Yeah, you're right".

They stood and began blowing out the candles as Blaine sang lightly. This always happened. It wouldn't matter what year it was, Kurt was always captivated my Blaine's talented voice. It was soulful, powerful yet careful.

"_Blow the candles out__  
><em>_Looks like a solo tonight__  
><em>_I'm beginning to see the light__  
><em>_Blow the candles out__  
><em>_Looks like a solo tonight__  
><em>_But I think I'll be alright"_

Blaine blew the last candle out and pulled Kurt's hand they still kept intertwined and took him into a tight hug listening to the sound of traffic below them. Kurt hugged around his torso while Blaine squeezed around Kurt's shoulders. Blaine backed away slightly still keeping his arms wrapped around Kurt's neck while Kurt placed his hands on Blaine's hips feeling a jolt of electricity through his veins. Kurt stared into Blaine's eyes that remained firmly connected to his. They stayed like that for a long minute until they heard a knock on the glass back door. They whipped their heads to the door seeing Quinn scowling at them and gesturing them to go to bed. They pulled apart and shuffled into the hotel leaving the candles outside.

"Night, Kurt," Blaine whispered stopping in front of his door and giving Kurt a small smile. The other man bit his lip and nodded slipping into his own room to go to bed. That was it. He climbed into bed and stared at the ceiling restlessly mentally slapping himself for not doing anything_. What did you want?_ Kurt thought to himself, _a ki- no, no, no_. Uh oh. We may have a problem.

* * *

><p>Blaine tossed in his sleep then sat up in his bed. He has got it bad. Kurt was honestly the only thing on his mind. He tossed off the covers and slipped out of bed and left his room to return to the balcony and stared at the breathtaking stars the flickered among the darkly painted sky. He turned his head and saw Kurt sleepily step next to him and rest his head on Blaine's shoulder. The other man nudged him lightly, "Do you want to dance?"<p>

Kurt looked up at him then had a smile playing on his lips, *** "Sure". Blaine turned to face him, gently lifting his head from his shoulder then wrapped his hand into Kurt's, laying his arm around Kurt's waist until they settled in the same tempo, swaying from side to side as Blaine looked at him closely and began to sing.

"_Poets often use many words__  
><em>_To say a simple thing.__  
><em>_It takes thought and time and rhyme__  
><em>_To make a poem sing._

_With music and words I've been playing__  
><em>_For you, I have written a song.__  
><em>_To be sure that you'll know what I'm saying,__  
><em>_I'll translate as I go along..."_

Kurt rested his head on Blaine's shoulder, lazily dancing along, melting at the words sung to him.

_"Fly me to the moon,__  
><em>_And let me play among the stars.__  
><em>_Let me see what spring is like__  
><em>_On Jupiter and Mars._

_In other words, __  
><em>_Hold my hand.__  
><em>_In other words,__  
><em>_Darling, kiss me."_

Kurt pressed his lips to Blaine's neck before listening more.

_"Fill my heart with song, __  
><em>_And let me sing forever more.__  
><em>_You are all I long for, __  
><em>_All I worship and adore._

_In other words, __  
><em>_Please be true.__  
><em>_In other words,__  
><em>_I love you."_

Blaine swayed closer, making sure his head touched next to Kurt's as they stared at the sky. The candles still surrounding them, the vague sound of traffic below, the light breeze cooling their skin. His heart beat faster once he realized he'd just admitted that he loved him, but bit back a smile once he found that Kurt wasn't pulling away. Kurt hummed with the interlude, sighing into Blaine's warm arms, leaving Blaine to support his body weight. He hesitantly kissed short pecks down Kurt's jaw line then pulled back to take one look at Kurt's dazed face before he experimentally pressed a light kiss to Kurt's begging parted lips. The other man hummed in contentment lowered his head to Blaine's shoulder allowing Blaine to finish the song.

_"Fill my heart with song,__  
><em>_And let me sing forever more.__  
><em>_You are all I long for, __  
><em>_All I worship and adore._

_In other words__  
><em>_Please be true.__  
><em>_In other words, __  
><em>_I love you."_

Kurt pulled back, his face calm and wanting. Blaine leaned forward, his lips barely touching the other man's, _"I love you,"_ he sung again.

Blaine rubbed his eyes into consciousness then cursed under his breath for it not being real. He rolled on his side then closed his eyes, feeling the cool pillow under him until he drifted off the sleep again.

* * *

><p>Kurt rolled onto his side trying to find a comfortable position to fall asleep in. But he literally spent the last 4 hours tossing and turning, slapping and growling, until he finally just gave up, whipping the covers off of him and stomped out of bed. He was too exhausted and angry to pull on a shirt; he just opened his bedroom door and stepped out onto the balcony ignoring the chills from the winter morning harshly hitting him. He groggily crossed the balcony and held the railing that overlooked the city. He wiped at his eyes and groaned at how sensitive he was acting. Thankfully it was dark out so he didn't need to squint through the foggy morning but even the littlest noise sent him jumping. "What are you doing?"<p>

Kurt turned his head towards the voice only to see a sleepy Blaine laying on the floor and staring at the stars. _Figures_. "Just trying to wake up after sleeping didn't really work," Kurt mumbled not seeming to care about his shirtless chest. Blaine seemed to not care either judging by his bare chest as well. _Fuck. Was it possible to get horny this early?_ Kurt thought staring at the well defined muscles scattered across Blaine's bare chest.

"Me too," Blaine whispered rubbing his eyes and set his half eaten don't onto a table. He then stood up and walked next to Kurt letting out a brief chuckle, "What happened to your shirt?"

"What happened to yours?"

"Touché," Blaine smiled playfully poking at Kurt's stomach.

"Hey!" Kurt shouted crossing his arms.

"Sorry, I just couldn't help to notice how pale you are," Blaine laughed poking at Kurt again.

Kurt's cheeks flushed as he stabbed a finger into Blaine's chest.

"Ouch!" Blaine laughed reaching out both hands to tickle Kurt.

"No, no, no!" Kurt giggled shoving Blaine away but not succeeding.

Blaine's curls seemed to loosen and rumple as he laughed and pushed the other man to the ground and continued to tickle him. Kurt crossed his arms to make Blaine stop but the other man only wrapped his hands around Kurt's wrists and pulled them away from his body revealing his bare chest. Blaine's laughs faded into a soft, "Oh". Kurt stared up at his with wide eyes trying to wrap his head around what was going on but was so distracted by this man breathing heavily on top of him. "What?"

Kurt snapped out of his fantasies and tried to supply him an answer.

"Do I have something on my face?" Blaine asked loosening his grip on Kurt's wrists.

"Yes," Kurt answered breathlessly.

"Where?" Blaine asked letting go of Kurt's wrists and touching a hand to his own face.

"Right," Kurt said, his heart leaping out of his chest as he lifted himself closer to Blaine, "there," he whispered pressing his lips to Blaine's mouth, licking off the clump of chocolate that clung to his lips. The sweet taste of chocolate and Blaine hitting his tongue as he deepened the kiss once he felt Blaine not pulling away.

"_Kurt!"_

Kurt moaned into the kiss cradling Blaine's head with his hands.

"_KURT!"_

He snapped his head up from the pillows to see an angry Quinn standing by the door, her hair wet after just coming out of a shower. Shit. He just had a dream about Blaine. "Get up; the models will be here in less than two hours!" Quinn shouted slamming the door shut. Kurt flopped his head back into his pillows wiping a trail of drool that covered his chin. He tried to settle his breathing after the exciting dream. Geez, exciting? Try supermegafoxyawesomehot. Kurt once again whipped his covers from his legs and stomped out of the bed. Maybe a shower will clear his head. Nope. It only resulted in him jerking off as the warm droplets of water pelted against his back thinking about the chocolaty dream he just had. Yup. Today was going to be a great day.

* * *

><p><em>Ugh. These models think they're so cute but they really aren't.<em> Maybe he was thinking so negatively because Blaine was engaging in a conversation with one of them. But other than that, the outfits fit, the models like them, so can they get out of them and leave his hotel room? No? Fine, but Kurt really didn't want to watch Blaine flirting with them maybe even tickle them. _God._ _Chocolate._ Kurt sighed and stripped off the measurement strap that was draped around his neck and turned to Quinn, "How long is this supposed to be?"

Quinn set down her cup of coffee and crossed her arms, "I don't know, maybe another 20 minutes? I just want a sandwich".

"You're always hungry," Kurt laughed and glanced at one of the models who tipped her head back and giggled from one of Blaine's jokes and set her hand on his shoulder. The curly headed man leaned in next to her ear to whisper something, the girl smiled then began taking off Kurt's dress, putting on her own outfit, and then chatted with the other models that were doing the same. Blaine crossed the room and tapped Kurt's shoulder. "Yeah?"

Blaine dropped his head in embarrassment, "Uhm, the models told me that I need to have my own designer tuxedo for the after party on the night of the fashion show".

Kurt nodded and started hanging his outfits on a rack, "Yeah, do you need me to call a designer or something for it?"

Blaine shook his head and reached out to touch one of the outfits, "Well, they said I need a tux from my favorite designer".

"Who's your favorite designer, I could get you one or something?" Kurt asked stacking the last outfit on the rack.

Blaine lifted his head and fiddled with the tie around his neck, "Well, uhm, if you're not busy, I was hoping that my tuxedo would be designed by you".

Kurt dropped his hands in shock and licked his lips absently. "Yeah," he smiled, "I'd love to".

The curly headed man grinned and hung up one of the outfits he wore earlier on the rack, "Thank you".

Kurt bit his lip and watched the models leave the hotel room. One of the ladies stopped and patted Blaine on the shoulder, "It was nice chatting with you," before following the other girls out of the room. Blaine laughed to himself then pulled off his tux jacket, hung it on a hanger, then put it on the rack with the rest.

Kurt sighed tiredly and looked up at Blaine, "So, what did you have in mind about the tux?"

* * *

><p>Blaine slammed his beer with a loud clank and lifted a hand towards the waiter, "Juss one more!" Kurt giggled holding tightly to his margarita and sipping it with a little more caution. "Kuuurrrrrt," the other man cooed, his mind buzzing.<p>

Kurt slammed his margarita down, though clearly it was not empty and whaled, "Juss one mo'". Blaine chuckled lifting his newly filled beer to his lips and gulping it down.

"Kuuurrrrt, it's important!" Blaine whined scooting closer to Kurt.

"What?" Kurt snapped then giggled sipping at his beverage.

"I want a dragon on my tux".

* * *

><p>Blaine stood with his arms spaced out as Kurt lightly draped fabric over his body and pinned the pieces together to fit Blaine's exact figure, "I can't believe you <em>really<em> put a- a dragon on it".

Kurt laughed and tugged on the outline of a purple dragon the covered the left side of the suit, "Well, you asssked nicely," he answered smiling and stitching together the fabrics he pinned down.

Blaine looked down at the dragon and made a roar playfully and watched Kurt sewing. "I can't sew _anything _when you're staring at me like that".

Blaine scrunched up his face and stared ahead instead, "Fine," he sighed. After Kurt stitched the rest of the suit together, he began sewing purple buttons on the black jacket then straightened and looked at the tired Blaine.

"So, how was that model?" Kurt asked facing directly in front of him while finishing last minute touches.

"Mindy? Uhm, she's… sweet, I guess," Blaine watched Kurt prick himself with the needle and cursing under his breath.

Kurt straightened and sucked on his pricked finger, "Aw you gonna dake her on-a dake?" he asked around the finger.

Blaine furrowed his eyebrows then let out a laugh, "She's nice, but I had to decline her request and tell her I'm _not_ on her team".

Kurt widened his eyes, heart beating faster, "You're nok whak?" he asked with his finger still in his mouth.

Blaine grabbed Kurt's wrist and pulled him closer, taking Kurt's finger out of his mouth. He then planted a kiss on the pricked finger, "I'm not on her team, Kurt".

Kurt stepped closer, his chest touching Blaine's as the other man tightened his grip around Kurt's hand. Kurt lifted his head and pressed his lips to Blaine's. Blaine gasped then Kurt quickly pulled away. Blaine shook his head and cupped Kurt's cheeks and crushed his lips into his. Kurt melted into the kiss using an equal amount of force as Blaine, dragging his lips across Blaine's. He then slid his tongue into Blaine's mouth that seemed to be very inviting but have the taste of alcohol strongly clinging onto it. He lapped his tongue around Blaine's mouth and pressed his body into Blaine to have an easier access to every inch of Blaine's mouth. The curly headed man moaned and began unbuttoning Kurt's vest with shaking hands. Kurt left the kiss with a wet smack, "Blaine," Kurt groaned furiously attaching his lips to the other mans and unbuttoning Blaine's collared shirt.

"You're my dragon, Kurt," Blaine squeaked out kneading his hands across Kurt's now bare chest. Kurt smiled against his lips and searched Blaine's chest with his hands as well then backed Blaine up into his bedroom. Blaine gasped and shut the door behind them and locked the door pushing Kurt onto the bed. Kurt's veins buzzed from the alcohol as he clung onto Blaine and slammed their lips together as Blaine unbuttoned Kurt's pants and slid them down his legs. Kurt pushed Blaine's sweatpants down then threw his arms around Blaine's neck deepening the kiss, smacking lips, flying tongues, clanking teeth, not the most steady kiss, but more forced than anything. Blaine rocked his hips into Kurt's then gasped and giggled, "Oops". He tugged Kurt's briefs off then sensitively explored Kurt's skin with his hands. "You're so pretty," he smiled watching Kurt's porcelain skin gleam in the moonlit room. His erection throbbed, a shiny drop of pre cum running down the slit of the head. Blaine dipped his head down and licked the slit, giggled, and watched as Kurt shivered under it.

"J- Just, p-please," Kurt moaned fisting his hands into the sheets as Blaine lowered his head and languidly licked at the tip of Kurt's cock. He licked a trail from the balls to the tip with added pressure then wrapped his lips around Kurt's head. Kurt dug his heels into the bed, letting it creak from the movement. Blaine dipped down lower, taking it in further, hollowing his cheeks as Kurt let out moans and lifted his hips into Blaine's mouth. Blaine moaned around his cock, the vibrations sending Kurt to shout out in pleasure, tilting his head, arching his back and breathing in shorter breaths. "_F-f-fuck, s-so good,_" Kurt groaned threading one of his hands into Blaine's curls. Blaine slipped his lips up and down his cock, applying more pressure and moaning at the perfect times speeding up the tempo as Kurt shouted out in ecstasy arching his back sharper and whimpering from pleasure. Feeling Kurt's stomach tighten under his hands, Blaine swallowed the come around him and pulled off with a faint pop and crawled up the bed. He hung over Kurt, his head elongated to kiss Kurt deeply, slipping his tongue into Kurt's mouth letting him taste himself. Kurt bit Blaine's bottom lip as they pulled off and Blaine collapsed next to him. Blaine palmed himself through his briefs as Kurt curled into the sheets and drifted off to sleep. His eyes closed, lips parted, sweat still gleaming on his forehead. His comfort was contagious. Seeing Kurt like this immediately set Blaine over the edge. He cleaned himself off then climbed into the covers with Kurt. They didn't wrap each other in their arms, no 'I love you's', no snuggles, no spoons, just sleep. On different sides of the bed. If that's not the worst way to admit you've been deeply in love with someone for 8 years, what is?

"Shit," Blaine whispered.


	6. Anamnestic

**Author's Notes: **** Sorry, this chapter is a bit small. Blame school work! Please understand. I want to thank you all so much for reading and reviewing! Please leave some feedback, you have no idea how much it helps me when I'm writing new chapters; I even push out chapters sooner when I hear what you guys think! I've also got some ideas for one-shots and maybe stories coming out soon, definitely within a month or so. Okay READ (sorry for my rambles). I have this new idea, instead of the characters singing the song, play it while reading! It shall be 'Floating on the Lehigh' by Department of Eagles. The lyrics sink up terribly well with the situation and don't worry; I put most of the lyrics (I don't write lyrics of the chorus so you can have a rest with syncing it up until the next verse) in parenthesis to make sure you're on the right track. Of course, you don't have to do it, but it's sort of fun when you do. Heads up to slower readers, you may need to pause the song because it can be hard to follow at times if not read fast. Press play on my cue (***). Love you all so much! Enjoy :) - Amanda**

**Anamnestic**

Kurt noticed several things when he blearily woke up early the following morning. As he shifted in the stiff sheets and smelt the unfamiliar scents clinging to the fabric, he noticed that he wasn't in his bed. He felt the still grey moonlight seeping through the shades and onto his naked skin, he wasn't in his room. He wasn't in clothes. And once he rubbed his eyes trying to wrap his mind around what happened. It hit him. Like a ton of bricks.

_Blaine Anderson sucked my cock last night_, he thought feeling a sharp pain throbbing in his dazed head. He quickly looked around him noticing something else. No Blaine. No bags. No… no nothing. The room consisted of Kurt, his clothes scattered and draped across the floor and the furniture that came with the room. No toothbrush. No comb. No blazers or scarves. He only left the scent that Kurt immediately felt guilt for. The scent he bought him six years ago.

* * *

><p>He tried. He really tried to leave. After his screaming thoughts kept him up for two hours after Kurt drifted, he slipped out of the bed, quietly dressed and packed his bags. It was 3 in the morning when he Kurt heard mumble something incoherently in his sleep and let out a soft snore before snuggling closer into the sheets. Blaine set down his fully packed bag and watched Kurt sleep. How strange. He wasn't sure if it was illegal to stare at someone while they slept but he took his changes. He could leave. He's ready. He cleaned his mess, he's packed, dressed, he even had his car keys tucked in his pocket, but… Kurt. He was so, beautiful. The moonlight catching Kurt's face making his skin glisten like porcelain. He never wanted to crawl back in the bed with Kurt more.<p>

"I thought you left," Kurt said blankly.

Blaine jumped at the sound. He was facing the countertop of the kitchen, resting his hips on the granite away from Kurt. Blaine sighed picking at his pancakes with a fork while draining maple syrup on the cakes with the other. "I was hungry," he stated setting the syrup down. The voice was flat. Almost numb.

"Don't leave," Kurt begged taking a few steps closer to him.

Blaine rubbed at his tired eyes feeling anger strike, "Was last night a mistake?" he asked slamming his fork down and turning to face him. Kurt furrowed his eyebrows cocking his head to the side, "I'm not another Sebastian, Kurt".

The other man was tied in a blanket, his cheeks flushed, hair ruffled to the side, "I didn't even know you were gay until last night," he said shyly. Blaine pursed his lips and gripped his plate of pancakes and walked past Kurt and onto the balcony. He sat crossed legged on the wood and shoved a large bite of pancakes into his mouth. "What is your problem?" Kurt shouted pushing out and onto the balcony standing over him.

"You were drunk!" Blaine yelled whipping his head towards the plate and slammed another large piece of pancake into his mouth, syrup dripping slowly down his chin as he stared ahead letting the silence linger a little longer as he chewed. "It didn't mean anything," he scuffed sadly, his mouth still full as he talked. His eyes were red rimmed, sleepless, dead.

******* "Blaine," Kurt whispered kneeling next to him and holding the blanket tighter around his bare skin. _He's still naked,_ Blaine thought clucking his tongue turning his head away from Kurt. He bit his lip as he fought back tears from jutting out of his eyes. The thought made him uneasy. This is Kurt. He used to be so… innocent when he first met him, but, it all changed after the boyfriends, after Sebastian, after _him_. Kurt licked his lips absently and sighed, "I've always found you attractive, alcohol won't change that".

Blaine set the plate on the wood and shook his head,_** (If I just left for a while)**_ wiping the tears from his faintly pink colored cheeks_._ "I don't want you to like me because of how I look, I want you to like me because of me," Kurt frowned and nodded taking Blaine's hand but was immediately retracted. "Just- just give me a day," Blaine mumbled and sniffed,_** (At dead dusk) **_standing quickly and leaving the balcony.

_Just give me a day,_ Blaine thought. _What the Hell do I do for a day? __**(A dive in the cold) **_He gripped his keys from his pocket and left the Hotel. Once he found his car through the dark he locked himself in then drove out of the parking lot and onto the road. Being that it was still dark, lights from the city shone from a distance. Twinkling like the stars but in various colors painting the early morning. He passed several tall buildings and observed the dark navy sky wavering over him. The clouds appearing like a light blue smoke trailing across the sky, the sun just about to rise over the horizon. At last. He was free to think. And that's when he remembered a time years ago. A time when he would have sleepovers with Kurt. _**(Innocent pin up and bow)**_ Kurt cuddled into his arms whimpering in his sleep. Shaking in fear from his past school memories, "Stay away from me," Kurt cried _**(Whispers)**_ furrowing his eyebrows and pushing Blaine away. The other boy held onto his hands to try to stop him from pushing _**(Dragging me down)**_. Kurt gasped trying to fight Blaine away by shaking his head and kicking his feet sleepily. _**(Brother, breathe easy now)**_ "It's okay," Blaine whispered _**(Nothing's taking over you)**_. Kurt snuggled in closer to Blaine, tears falling down his cheeks as he tried to settle down. "I'll take care of you," Blaine kissed Kurt's forehead, smiling as the other boy snored in his sleep. _**(The kid's can all crowd around the candles on the mantle wave kind regards, regards, regards, regards)**_

Kurt shook his head furiously muttering insults called to him when he was bullied, "Fag," he whispered, moaning into a quiet sob until he was shaking again, "Fairy". Blaine tried to calm him with gentle words but nothing seemed to help, his tears falling faster, insults cried out louder, sobs deeper, pushing further. No hands of Blaine's could calm his desperate cries for help as he rolled in his sleep crying and hitting lazily at Blaine's chest. It only seemed more real when the punches became more forced, painful, and harder. "S-stay away from me!" Kurt shouted, Blaine jumped at the fear in his voice and pulled him closer, trying to shake him awake. "Don't touch me!" he sobbed loudly hiding his head with his arms.

"Kurt! Kurt, wake up!" Blaine began to cry as the other boy thrashed in the bed, trying to escape the bullying even in his sleep. But the thing that hurt Blaine more was that no matter how many schools he transfers to, night terrors will always bring him back. _**(**__**But I know for all we've done**__**)**_ "Please, Kurt, you're safe with me," Blaine shakily whispered into Kurt's ear, nudging his cheek with his nose. The other boy's face softened as he relaxed his shaking body into a light haze of consciousness and allowed Blaine to hold him closer. _**(**__**I never had guessed we did this for years)**_ Kurt sighed and swallowed hard wiping off the tears and collapsing in Blaine's warm arms _**(Floating on the Lehigh, Carry me to rest now, Floating on to Bethlehem)**_, "Thank you," he murmured. That was all he needed to know. Though Kurt can look so peaceful asleep, he needs to be awakened.

After all of those years, he wasn't sure if Kurt still had the constant teenage night terrors. He wasn't sure until he had his bag packed in one hand and the other holding Kurt's hand as he shivered through the nightmare. It absolutely killed him that he couldn't wake him. Not this time. It would result in questions he didn't have answers for, tears he didn't have time to shed, memories he didn't want to have. It killed him to watch this beautiful human breaking so quickly. It killed him to know that once Blaine whispered, "You're safe with me," Kurt immediately stopped shivering and continued onto a peaceful sleep. It killed him that the words meant to soothe, would soon be lies. Because in a matter of minutes he was leaving. But just for a little longer, he watched Kurt sleep deeply, letting out soft snores every once in a while. _**(**__**And in the night)**_ Blaine pulled a small smile then let go of Kurt's hand and left the room. _**(We'll all lay down)**_ He reached the handle of the hotel room door, but a sound stopped him before he could turn the handle. _**(And we'll let it go)**_ Whimpers. _You're safe with me… __**(**__**Forever, and never allowed for second tries)**_Blaine bit at his tongue dropping his head, _**(**__**And my, what a quiet land. And oh, what a quiet man would try to break it. It happens to be my special piece)**_ Blaine let heavy tears slip onto his cheeks as he turned the handle of the door. _**(And why, why, oh why**__**. **__**Why you insist on leaving this all to the end. I'll never know) **_I can't do this, Blaine thought shutting the door dropping his bag on the ground and punching the wall in anger. He sobbed spotting the tuxedo from across the room, ran towards the fabric, and then held it to his chest imagining the work of this passionate artist stitching every detail of the jacket especially for him. The thought sent his head spinning with emotion, Kurt shouting and crying in the room next to him making Blaine feel guilty. He almost left him. For good. He almost left Kurt, the most generous and kind human being he ever met. Blaine wiped his eyes with a sleeve and tightened his grip on the steering wheel. "God, I'm so fucked up," Blaine muttered ignoring the blazing sun dangling in the sky above him heating the winter day. Instead, he focused on his next destination.

* * *

><p>Why am I crying? Kurt thought wrapping himself tighter in the blanket. He felt like such a… such a whore. Sleeping around over the years, searching for release but nothing emotional. But this… feeling. This guilt bubbling up inside of him about to explode any source of humanity left in him. Blaine wanted passion. Emotion. But how can Kurt satisfy his needs when he only really paid attention to Blaine when he noticed his looks. Was that all he cared about? Looks? "No," Kurt sobbed burying his face in his hands. Then why was he caring? "I <em>do<em> care," Kurt whispered sniffing and wiping his eyes repeating, "I _do_ care".

A smiled tugged against his cheeks as he thought of Blaine. His sweet laugh and how his eyes would crinkle at the edges when he looked at Kurt from his books and notes. When Blaine would giggle then throw Kurt a glare whenever the other boy would throw paper balls at him during class. How Blaine would frown whenever Kurt would ruffle Blaine's curls from the tight gel that plastered against his hair. How he would secretly steal a bowtie from Blaine's closet whenever they hung out so that Blaine would have to result in only wearing scarves. How Blaine would bob his head as he played the piano, his fingers effortlessly tapping down every tune perfectly. How Blaine would shake and stutter in the cold. Tapping his foot whenever Kurt would hum some Broadway tune. How they would laugh in front of the TV as they played video games from Finn's bedroom. The way he would ramble of philosophy at the most random of times yet the most perfect. How words would glide off of his tongue as he dreamed of fleeing the world. He was unlike any human. But he was definitely… something.

Kurt bit his lip and stood leaving the balcony and into the hotel room. His eyes came across _it_ on the couch. The tux with a dragon stitched into it was neatly hung on a hanger and draped over the couch.

* * *

><p>"Kurt!" Quinn called knocking furiously on the door of the hotel room. The man stood from the couch still wrapped in a blanket and took small steps crossing the room and opening the door. "Kurt!" her hand swung up and slapped the man's cheek harshly.<p>

Kurt covered his cheek with his hands "Shit, Quinn, what the fuck?"

The woman pushed passed him and dropped her bag on the ground turning to face him, her own cheeks red with anger. "You know, articles were praising you for being so calm about the plane incident, but here I am, shopping for decorations for the fashion show, you know, finding birds and shit… and I see _this_ on the cover of a magazine?" She reached in her bag and threw the scandal sheet at him. "Explain," she ordered.

Kurt bent down and picked up the crumpled sheet gaping at the cover. It was a picture of Kurt and Blaine drinking alcohol at the restaurant they went to last night. In bold letters it wrote, "Hummel Drinking off the Stress?" Kurt sighed lightly watching Blaine's picture closely. His curls falling free, head tipped back in a laugh with a beer in one hand. He looked so happy, unlike this morning. His eyes welled in tears as he looked up at Quinn. "What's going on?" she asked sternly.

"Quinn, you have to promise you won't think of me any different when I tell you," Kurt said quietly.

The woman's face softened as she took the magazine from his hands, "It's okay, you can tell me".

Kurt breathed in deep, took Quinn's hand, and led her to the couch to sit down. Once they settled, he cleared his throat blinking rapidly. "I think I really like him," he said not looking at her.

"Tell me something I don't know," Quinn chuckled.

Kurt dropped his head trying to bite back a smile; he groaned and looked up at the grinning assistant, "Q, I'm serious!" Kurt laughed, taking the magazine and hitting her with it playfully.

"Okay, okay, I get it. You're having an emotional breakthrough!" Quinn giggled taking Kurt's hand, "Go on".

So he did. He told her of the candles, the dream, the drinking, the kiss, the not-so graphic detail of the oral sex, and the fight. Was it a fight? Judging by the amount of tears sprung onto Kurt's cheeks, it sure felt like it. "So, why am I not surprised?" Quinn stated squeezing Kurt's hand.

"Why do you keep saying that?" he asked looking at her curiously.

"Oh, Kurt wasn't it obvious?" she asked releasing his hand.

"Wasn't _what_ obvious?" Kurt froze.

"I see the way he looks at you, all dazed and love-y-,"

"He does _not_ love me," Kurt interrupted.

Quinn let out an abrupt laugh, "You're really _that _oblivious?" she chuckled.

"Please explain" he said blankly.

The woman sighed and crossed her arms, "This isn't fun when you order me around-,"

"Do you want the Balenciaga Handbag in Vintage Patchwork Lambskin or not?" Kurt asked flatly.

"Ugh, fine," Quinn mumbled. "Blaine has been hopelessly in love with you ever since he saw you. You were too dumb to notice".

"You don't that, you- you never even _talked_ to him then".

Quinn shook her head, "Kurt, you didn't _have _to talk to him to know. He would stare and blush at you all of the time. Oh, and when you sing, his face is priceless," she laughed, "he's lost in Loveland when you sing. It's almost like he melts around you. But whenever you'd blow him off for a date, he'd get upset, stare at anything but you, try to leave, you know. Have you ever wondered why he came here after he read about you in the newspaper?" Kurt shook his head waiting for her to continue. "The feelings that he had for you came back. I mean, why else would he travel for two hours to see an old high school friend? He still loves you, and by how you explained the fight you had this morning, he probably feels bad that you had to consume alcohol and do something stupid to realize that Blaine Anderson is more than a friend". Quinn sighed and smoothed her skirt, "Why are you crying?"

Kurt shook in tears biting his lip and pulling at the blanket, "I've been asking myself that all day," he sobbed. "But you're right. I- I'm a wh- whore," he stammered.

"No, Kurt," Quinn soothed, pressing a hand on the man's shoulder, "Yeah, you slept around but as long as it wasn't like that with Blaine, then you're not at all".

Kurt laughed and let out a short sob, "Obviously since I'm crying about it".

Quinn licked her lips absently then cleared her throat, "Just- just don't break his heart".

Kurt dropped his head and wiped his tears, "I won't".

Quinn smiled, "Okay," he returned the smile then stood from the couch.

"I should probably talk to him," he said watching Quinn stand up as well.

"You should probably get dressed first," she laughed.

Kurt looked down at the blanket and blushed, "Oh, right".

The assistant patted him on the back and slung her purse on her shoulder, "I'll finish the shopping with the organizer-,"

"Ugh, Ryan?" Kurt scuffed rubbing his eyes.

Quinn paused to sigh then shook her head, "I know, but, we need him. Anyways, I'll finish the shopping while you get the day off. You're an emotional wreck, but tomorrow, back to work".

Kurt nodded and pulled Quinn into a tight hug, "Thank you, Q, I don't know what I'd do without you".

Quinn pulled away and smiled, "Well, you know," she joked flipping her hair and left the hotel room. After the elevator ride, she turned into the lobby spotting Sebastian strutting across the marbled floor. "No, no, no," Quinn called furrowing her eyebrows spinning the man in the opposite direction he was walking and pushing him out of the hotel by the shoulders, "Kurt's in love, leave him alone".


	7. Consciousness

_**Author's Notes:**__** I LOVE YOU ALL!You guys crack me up! Okay, this chapter contains one flashback and… stuff. Don't forget to leave feedback, it really helps when writing! (P.S. If you guys like Quinn, I'll squeeze her in more!) Anywhoot, on to reading Chapter 7!**_

**Consciousness**

He threw a pebble into the lake and watched it splash in the water, the ring of puddles spreading throughout the lake. This was his pond. Even in the chilling wind of sunrise, the birds still chirped loudly when he came. He even took Kurt here several times. But what really kept him coming back here was because this was where he used to go fishing with his Uncle. His mentor. The only person in the world who understood him yet his Uncle's life was taken from him at far too young, leaving Blaine lost for the rest of his schoolboy years.

"Hey, kiddo, cheer up, you'll catch one next time," Uncle Rob gave a small smile and patted him on the back as the little boy pouted and sat in the grass, a fishing pole laid limply in his small hand. His curls stuck to his forehead from sweat as he wore a tight frown staring at the frustrating lake.

"I always lose," he mumbled tightening his grip on the pole.

"Easy there," Uncle Rob soothed taking the fishing pole from Blaine's grip. "Now, what makes you say that?" he asked sitting next to him and reeling his pole in after not getting any nudges on his hook.

The little boy sat crossed legged and looked at the flock of birds flying overhead. "At school, I'm always picked last. The kids don't like me. It's not fair. The boys say that I'm different. What do they even mean?" he grumbled, straining his face in anger.

Uncle Rob shook his head and raised his eyebrows, "You know, you're special, kid. They just can't see it yet. You wait and see, you'll knock their socks off someday. If they yell at you, throw them one of those fancy dance moves I saw you doing earlier this morning. I guarantee no one will bug you anymore".

Blaine giggled in his hands and dropped his head, shaking it. "I can't do that".

The man sighed and took off his hat. "You know what this needs?" he asked, shifting the hat in his hands and looking at Blaine. The little boy only stared at him. "Courage," he said placing the hat loosely on Blaine's head, "There you go kiddo".

The little boy raised the hat above his eyes and furrowed his eyebrows, "You're lucky hat?"

"You bet. One look at that hat and those kids won't mess with you," the man laughed then coughed harshly into his palm and cleared his throat. "Promise me one thing," he asked pointing a finger, a look of pain in his face. The boy nodded, the hat bouncing on his head. "Don't you give up. If you want something, go for it. Even if it means chasing a fish for the rest of your life. You only got one life and you," he touched to tip of Blaine's nose with a thumb, "better make the most of it".

The little boy nodded slowly and shifted the hat on his head, "Okay".

"And Blaine?" he asked.

"Hm?" the boy hummed tipping his head back to see his Uncle from the shield of hat covering his eyes.

"Whenever you're in a rut, I'll always be here".

For some reason, Blaine took that statement the wrong way. Instead of taking it as if his Uncle follows him from Heaven, he often visited the lake to think. Every time he sat in the grass and threw pebbles at the water, the same memory came to mind. A constant reminder, or a sign that he shouldn't give up on Kurt. He never fished again since the last day he and his Uncle Rob came to the lake. He always resulted in sitting in the grass throwing pebbles into the water. As if it would catch a fish better than a fishing pole. Or just to attack the frustrating waters that never let him impress his Uncle with a good catch. Maybe he's make his Uncle proud by his ever improved throwing skills.

"Hey," a voice said softly.

Blaine lifted his head to see Kurt hovering over him, his eyes a striking blue, face calm, skin glowing from the blazing orange Sun setting fire to the horizon. "I lost the hat," Blaine whispered, watching the other man closely. Kurt furrowed his eyebrows and cocked his head to the side, "What hat?"

"Uncle Rob's hat he gave me before he died. I don't know what happened. It just disappeared. I don't even remember being sad that it was gone," he said frowning and turning his head toward the lake again.

"Sometimes you have to let things go," Kurt said softly. The advice was simple enough but letting go was far too difficult for Blaine to handle. It led to forgetting. He didn't want to forget his Uncle's speeches or his sense of humor. He didn't want to forget his laugh, his games, his music, him.

"How could you lose something as simple as a hat?" he asked tapping his thumb on his knee, "It was _his_ lucky hat". The hat didn't symbolize him in any way, but it was something that Blaine could hold onto to remember his Uncle. Now all he had was this stupid lake.

The other man looked around at the deserted field then back at Blaine, "I don't know what you want me to say".

Blaine looked back up at him, "I didn't expect you to answer that. I was just… thinking". He sighed lightly and threw another pebble at the water. Kurt gripped Blaine's hand and lifted him to his feet. "How did you find me?" he asked tightening his hand in Kurt's.

The other man had a grin pulling at his cheeks, nose perked up sweetly, "I know you better than you think".

Blaine laughed, blush lightly painting his cheeks. Kurt smiled then sighed, his eyes flicking towards the lake. The other man frowned, hand still holding Kurt's, "I'm sorry I yelled at you this morning. I was just- I thought about how you," he paused making an uncomfortable face, "with other guys. I didn't want to, you know, be just, one of the rest," he bit his lip, "I can't talk right when you're looking at me that way". Blaine tilted his head to try to come up with the right words to say, but honestly, all he can think about was Kurt's deep frown, eyes red rimmed yet wide and awake. "You- you look so upset," he shrugged, "there aren't any more words to describe it," he sighed. "Did- did you cry?" he asked curiously but scared for the answer. Kurt only nodded and turned his head away. "I'm sorr-,"

"No, I- I deserved the little wakeup call" he stated numbly.

Blaine grunted dropping his head, "Sorry," he repeated more sadly. His eyes closing, face drooping. He felt absolutely awful. Here, the beautiful and talented Kurt Hummel stood; with tired eyes as if he cried himself dry. He was the reason Kurt was upset. Why did he even stay?

The other man looked up, worried, "Don't cry," he begged squeezing his hand.

"Sorry," Blaine sniffed; he couldn't shake the thought of Kurt's crying. The thought that he was the cause of it.

Kurt touched a hand to Blaine's cheek, "Stop saying, 'Sorry,'" he giggled.

The other man leaned into the tough and closed his eyes smiling, "Sorry," he repeated. Kurt laughed shifting his hand to stroke Blaine's loose curls before dropping his hand. Blaine opened his eyes from the loss then looked back at the lake.

"Do you want to, uh, hang out?" Kurt asked tugging lightly on his hand as they started to walk through the grass.

Blaine saw a sudden splash in the water and smiled. _Courage,_ he thought, _Bye Uncle Rob._ "Sure," he said with a smile looking back at Kurt.

* * *

><p>"So, this is where we're going to…," he trailed off scanning the shelves stuffed with books.<p>

"38 rooms of books," Kurt laughed tracing his fingers on the cover of a book and sniffing the strong scent of dusty books.

"Why?" Blaine asked sliding a book out of the shelf and skimmed the back.

"Why not?" Kurt said stealing the book from Blaine's hands and looking at the cover curiously.

The other man widened his eyes blushing faintly and begged, "Please, don't-,"

"Twilight?" Kurt giggled cracking open the book and stopped at a page making sure to speaking in the more atrocious way. "_He was leaning away from me, sitting on the extreme edge of his chair and averting his face like he smelled something bad. Inconspicuously, I sniffed my hair. It smelled like strawberries, the scent of my favorite shampoo. It seemed an innocent enough odor_-,"

"Kurt," the other man warned wrestling the book from Kurt but the other man slapped his hands and flipped a few pages and continued reading aloud through fits of giggles.

"'_What if I'm not a superhero? What if I'm the bad guy?-' _God, Blaine, this is awful!"

"Stop it!" Blaine reached for the book, but failed again.

"'_I come almost every night. [...] You're interesting when you _sleep_-_," Kurt giggled and shrieked as Blaine tickled him. He snatched the book from his hands, then dropped it as Kurt ran his hands on Blaine's sides, poked him, and giggled.

"Come on!" he gasped swatting Kurt's hand away playfully.

"Blaine, do you have a vampire fetish?" he laughed tackling his chest with a fit of tickles.

Blaine gripped Kurt's hands and pulled them off his sides with a grin, "Their pale skin, pink lips, brown hair…," he said dreamily, holding both of Kurt's hands to his chest.

"That sounds familiar," Kurt hummed, smiling, heart hammering against his chest. Blaine laughed releasing his hands and tickling Kurt's side. The other man yelped loudly and poked at Blaine who, in return, laughed just as loud.

"Shhhh!" hissed a woman behind a counter with a finger to her lips, giving them a warning look, and then buried her head back into her book. Kurt looked at Blaine and covered his mouth, laughing behind it. The other man kissed the hand covering Kurt's mouth swiftly then retrieved the book on the ground, pushing it back on the shelf with the other books. Kurt wrapped his hand in Blaine's, leading him out of the Book store.

* * *

><p>"So, now we're shopping?" Blaine asked, entering a large store filled with racks of designer clothes.<p>

"You, Mister, need a new wardrobe. Lucky for you, makeovers are a hobby of mine".

The other man furrowed his eyebrows, "Who said anything a makeover? I only need clothes!" he skimmed his eyes over the piles upon piles of clothes folded on lowered tables.

"Oh, you have no idea," Kurt laughed. He picked out dozens of fabrics that hung on hangers then pushed it to Blaine's chest. "Go, young one," he said. The other man laughed taking the hangers, turned to the dressing room and tried on the clothing. Kurt was certainly impressive. Every outfit hugged him in all the right places yet Kurt would shake his head and wave him away for the next outfit. After Kurt shoved more clothes in his hands, picked out what he thought was perfect and paid them at the register, they carried bags and stood next to the rack of scarves and ties.

"Kurt, I have plenty of scarves," Blaine sighed.

"And not enough ties," Kurt retorted thumbing through the fabricated designs, then picked out one and wrapped it around Blaine's neck. He flicked the fabric around and tied it tightly around his neck. He tugged on the tail a few times then looked up at the other man. Blaine's face calm, eyes a warm deep hazel, hovering there. He studied Blaine's face, how happy he was, how every movement was more beautiful than the next. How vulnerable and soft he looked, hair ruffled, lips parted, eyes cracked open little. It was almost too much. The way his heart was throbbing painfully in his chest when Blaine showed the smallest of smiles.

"Are you going to buy that?" a clerk asked straightening one of the shirts.

Kurt looked at the woman then loosened the tie, lifting it from Blaine's neck and over his head. "Yeah," he said quietly, holding the tie and leading Blaine to the shoe department.

"Kurt," Blaine groaned eyeing the prices of the shoes stacked in boxes, "this is too much".

Kurt scuffed picking up several boxes and giving them to Blaine. "Nonsense," he hummed sitting in a chair waiting for Blaine to try on the shoes, yet he was still standing there motionless. "Try on the shoes," he stated crossing his legs and smiling. Blaine merely looked at the boxes, "That was an order," Kurt said in a serious voice.

Blaine chuckled trying on all of the shoes Kurt asked him to. They left the store with heavy bags hanging at their sides. "I'm hungry," Blaine mumbled looking over at Kurt.

The other man smiled and nodded, "Let's drop these off in the car and eat".

"M'kay," he said quietly, "But _I'm_ paying".

"Are you sure you still want to be my model?" Kurt asked from the other side of the table picking at his salad.

Blaine lowered the hamburger from his mouth and swallowed his last bite, "Of course".

"But, you don't want to do it for the rest of your life," Kurt said coldly. Blaine stopped chewing and stared at his burger. "I'll take that as a ye-,"

"No, Kurt, I mean, maybe". Blaine sighed setting the burger down. "I don't know what I want right now. Modeling isn't exactly a passion of mine but, we'll see. I'll stay as long as you want me, but, I may leave before you want me to go".

Kurt looked up at Blaine and wiped his mouth with a napkin, suddenly losing his appetite. Blaine picked up his burger and took another bite, chewing slowly and looking around the restaurant. "Well, when you do find what you want, I'll support you, even if it means losing you".

"You're not losing me," Blaine assured taking a sip from his drink and looking at the other man with a grin.

Kurt smiled lightly and set his napkin on his plate. "You ready?" he asked.

"Yeah," Blaine answered picking up his jacket from the back of his seat. They left the restaurant and into the brisk winter breeze.

Kurt shivered; cheeks rosy as he tried to fight the strong cool wind. Blaine draped his jacket over Kurt's shoulders and smiled. "Thank you," he said, a train of smoke escaping his mouth.

"No, thank _you_," Blaine said stuffing his hands in his pockets.

The other man looked at him for a long moment then broke into a chuckle, "You're so cheesy," Kurt laughed, skin gleaming, eyes bright.

Blaine opened the passenger side door and gestured Kurt inside, "You like it".

* * *

><p>"So, do you?" Quinn asked attaching lights to the long runway of the next day's fashion show. He couldn't believe it, the week skipped right along as if any other yet so much has changed since a week ago. Maybe it was because every thought that entered his mind had something to do with Blaine.<p>

"Do I…," Kurt said straightening the chairs next to Quinn and tying ribbons to the seats.

The woman stapled another wire to the stage, "Do you like when he's cheesy?"

Kurt scooted more chairs into a neat line then scrunched his face, "It's kind of annoying," he lied reaching for another rack of chairs. Quinn stopped stapling and glared at him. He caught the look then put up his hands defensively, "Okay! It's kind of cute," he blushed pulling out some chairs and setting them next to the rest.

"Aw," Quinn cooed turning back to the wires and lights, "When are you going to sleep with him?" she asked. Kurt widened his eyes. He hadn't thought about being intimate with Blaine since the other day. For some reason, it was kind of nice to think of being with him rather than being in him.

"Q, it's not like that with him".

The woman laughed and stepped next to him, pecking him on the cheek with her lips. "Good," she giggled. "You deserve to be in love". And for the first time, Kurt didn't shoot back an insult, or deny it, or even throw the idea out of question. Falling in love was thrilling and new. He's said that he loved so many men in the past yet it was all a lie. Those relationships felt like nothing but a label. He wanted to slap himself for not knowing sooner. It was more that the shopping, eating, and talking with Blaine. He loved everything. It was the way Blaine would drag one foot on the ground and pick up the other as he walked. It was the way Blaine's hand would twitch in his whenever Kurt would laugh. It was the way Blaine would go about everything as if confused, not sure whether to stay where he stood or follow Kurt. It was the way Blaine would stiffen when Kurt would fix or stitch his outfit together. How little meaningless touches sent his mind whizzing. He felt this energy around Blaine. A comforting feeling. Like it was something he didn't want to break away from. And that's what killed him the most. Blaine will eventually have to leave when he finds what he wants to do with his life. The trick was to figure out how to keep him. At least for a little longer.

* * *

><p>Blaine woke up the following morning and sleepily crawled out of bed. He walked into the kitchen and saw a not on the counter. <em><strong>'Off with Quinn to decorate for the fashion show. Be back at 8pm – Kurt'<strong>_. Blaine smiled at his handwriting. It was neat and curled at the end of each word. His number was written in at the bottom of the note as well as, _**'P.S. Don't go running away again'**_. He laughed to himself and typed in the digits of Kurt's number in his phone. He scratched the back of his neck turning to the plastic bags that sat on a chair in his room. He looked through the new clothes Kurt bought him then satisfyingly slid on a long sleeve shirt and felt an itchy tag rubbing against his neck. He reached a hand to the tag and carelessly ripped it off and flung the tag on the ground then guiltily bent to pick it up. It was a crumpled cardboard tag that read, 'A Hummel Design,' across it. The man widened his eyes and gaped at the tag that was creased around the edges from when he tugged it off. Kurt designs were in stores? How could he have not seen this before? He looked at the shirt he was wearing, a small bird stitched in the corner in a navy blue. Pavarotti. The bird that symbolized the Warblers of Dalton Academy. Blaine frantically searched through the shopping bags, pulling out the selections Kurt only said, "Yes," on. Blazer; 'A Hummel Design,' with Pavarotti etched in the cuff of the jacket. Black dress pants; 'A Hummel Design,' with Pavarotti stitched small on the outside of his pocket. Collared shirt; 'A Hummel Design,' with Pavarotti sewed on the inside of the collar. He ripped through each piece of clothing. Pavarotti stitched somewhere on the fabric, the tag printed in Kurt's name. Even his shoes, Pavarotti were printed in the sole of the shoe with, 'A Hummel Design,' printed boldly on the shoe box. Well, Blaine really was blind. Maybe Kurt did care about him before he transferred back to McKinley?


	8. Commotion

_**Author's Notes: Thank you guys so much for the reviews, keep it up, I may just write what you want to happen!**__** READ ME: I want to clear up some misleading information I gave out earlier. I was working on a story with a friend but we are currently holding it off because of our busy schedules. I'm so so so sorry! Also, I said that on Fridays, I give out sneak peeks but I can't really live up to that since I'm working on two stories at once now. Again, super sorry. Lucky for you, I've got big plans for this story. Look forward to the fashion show in a couple of chapters! It'll be CRAZY! Enjoy, my loverlies – Amanda**_

**Commotion **

"I can't believe you want me to do this," Quinn said through her phone.

"Well believe it, this is an order," Kurt said holding the phone up to his ear as he flipped through accessories in a store for the fashion show.

"God, I really hate it when you're pushy," Quinn sighed on the other line.

"So, you don't want the Cole Haan Wingtip Brooke Flap tote?" he asked taking a necklace from the shelf.

"Bribe me with designer bags why don't you?" she laughed. "Okay, I've got to pay for this but I'll call you once everything is set". She paused on the other line, "He's not home, right?"

"I'll text him," he smiled, "thank you," he added before hanging up the phone.

Kurt plucked through more accessories then walked over to the register, purchased what he wanted, then carried bags at his sides as he left the shop. "Hey, lover boy," Sebastian smiled stopping him in his tracks. Kurt gaped at the other man then looked around him. It wasn't all that busy in the mall but he was still uncomfortable with Sebastian lingering over him. Is it weird that he felt like he was cheating just by talking to Sebastian?

"Hi," Kurt said pursing his lips and hanging onto the bags limply at his sides.

The other man laughed and raised an eyebrow, "Why are you so angry, I remember, quite clearly that you were screaming my name earlier this week," he noticed Kurt's sad look on his face, not sorry, but more like shameful. Sebastian gave him an inch of space. "Perhaps you're falling in love with Blaine fucking Anderson?"

Kurt furrowed his eyebrows at the other man, "Why does it matter to you?" he asked glaring at him.

"Why shouldn't it matter? I thought we had something going on!" Sebastian shouted. He knew it was a lie. There's a difference between lust and love. All that Kurt and Sebastian ever had been lust. They were aware of how attractive they both were and for the time being, it was enjoyable to have someone to satisfy their personal needs. But now? It was so different now. Kurt felt like he wasted years of being able to discover sex in a relationship by throwing it away carelessly just for release from his fashion career stress. He remembered when he used to sing to get rid of the stress. Simple as that. He would be in this zone where nothing else mattered in those few moments he was singing. Rather, he just gave it up. Why? He couldn't answer that question if he tried. It hurt too much knowing that he could barely remember Sebastian's last name before they dashed right in. Well, now he knows that it wasn't right. Like what he's done in the past was against his Dad's words that had been repeated in his head for the past week, _"__Don't throw yourself around, like you don't matter. 'Cause you matter, Kurt"._ Burt cared about him. Cared about how Kurt should be treated yet here he spent all these years giving up the most delicate thing a person can have. His heart sank at the thought that Blaine might have saved it. For him? For marriage? Kurt feeling guilty would be an understatement, but he wouldn't give up trying to turn around. He was willing to do anything; which means saying "Goodbye" to Sebastian.

Kurt tilted his head and let out a half hearted chuckle, "You think 'friends with benefits' is special?" Sebastian scratched and dropped his head unable to answer the question. "Look, Seb, before this happened, I told you that I wasn't looking for a relationship. Well, now I am, with Blaine. Maybe you should, you know, try the same," he said in a softened voice.

It took a while for Sebastian to blink and digest what had been spoken. He nodded and sighed, "It's hard though, I'm so used to being _that_ guy". Kurt knew what he meant. He's meet so many guys who would try anything and everything to get in your pants. Shower you with inappropriate comments and smack your ass when you're not looking. A typical douche.

Kurt smiled then touched the other man's shoulder, "Well, _that_ guy can change".

Sebastian bit his lip, probably the first time it didn't seem at all seductive. Just nervous. "I hope so," he whispered then cleared his throat. "What about you? Do you love him?"

Kurt looked at his shoes then up at Sebastian, "I- I don't know". It was ridiculous, it has only been a week and Kurt was already thinking of possible love. _Well, that will all be decided later_, he thought returning his attention to the struggling man in front of him.

Sebastian sighed, "You do. I know you do". He cupped Kurt's chin with his hand, "You're even blushing". Kurt nodded slowly and adjusted the bag on his arm. Sebastian sadly looked down at Kurt one hand still on his chin and the other on his shoulder, "Could I have one last kiss?" he asked, eyes begging, hand propping his chin up.

He knew what his immediate answer should be but as he saw Sebastian's sad look, he decided that it was the last. A kiss to end it all. A kiss that with end the past and begin the future. A future with someone new, possibly love for the each of him. "Okay," Kurt said quietly. Sebastian leaned in closer, raising the other man's chin then pressed his lips against Kurt's lightly. Was it weird that Kurt was glad they kissed goodbye? It was a reassurance that he _did_ want to be with Blaine. As his eyes were closed, he imagined they were Blaine's lips, Blaine's taste, Blaine's hands, Blaine. Even if he enjoyed the thought that he was kissing Blaine, his heart sank when he pulled away to see Sebastian. He craved to see those strikingly hazel eyes, warm tan skin, and delicious lips. But Blaine wasn't just a body with lips, taste, and hands. It was more of an essence. A feeling that Kurt only felt around Blaine. The feeling that made his heart throb, head whiz, and stomach swoop. The feeling of being sickly in love which he grew to enjoy the feeling. Crave it, even. It made him look forward to 8:00pm even more. Maybe, maybe then he will tell him. Confess that he has certain feelings for his past best friend. It felt odd, almost impossible, that he use to not have this feeling around Blaine as a teenager. He enjoyed snuggling and watching movies with him but it was more of a brotherly thing. And now? Now, it was so different. Like a door to the unknown that had been locked for so many years finally handed Kurt the key. All he had to do was twist the key. Pull off the lock. Open the door. And fall.

* * *

><p>"Hello?" Kurt asked with a phone to his ear as he left the mall. It must have been a few hours since the bump-in with Sebastian. He was planning on picking up lunch for Quinn and himself before they head to the runway of the fashion show and watch the dress rehearsal.<p>

"Kurt! I totally forgot that you got scheduled for an emergency press conference in twenty minutes!"

"What?" Kurt asked shakily, walking more frantically to his rental car.

"Skip lunch and meet me at the runway in fifteen minutes, got it?"

"Yes, yes, I'm on my way," he hung up the phone and rushed the bags into the car and speed out of the parking lot. Thoughts were swarming in his head on the drive over. He was trying to prepare himself for the ridiculous questions that were going to be asked but the thought of later tonight seemed to clog any other thought from coming through. He couldn't have this now. Not with a press conference in just a few minutes. Especially since there was a scandal in a magazine about Kurt and Blaine having drinks, how was he supposed to explain that?

The outside of the building was swarming with press when he arrived. Men and women with large cameras and clipboards ready to slam Kurt with personal questions. He parked in his reserved space then sat in his car, scared to be trampled by the massive crowd. Kurt heard a tap on the window beside him. He turned his head toward the glass and saw Quinn waving he hands for him to hurry. Kurt opened the door and left the car with bags in it. The two were hunched over with dark sunglasses to try to mask them as Quinn ushered him around the crowd and into the building. Once she closed the door behind them, she slipped off her shades then gave and tried to catch her breath. In no way, shape, or form did they run far enough to lose their breath but the nervousness seemed to do it for them.

"Kurt," she breathed, "this conference could very well be easy to screw up, given that you fell in love with a guy you supposedly meet at a bar. You know how these stories can be twisted," the woman bit her lip, unable to give him immediate advice. "It's just that you have a fashion show tomorrow. Who's going to take you seriously when you've got a scandal like _that_ on a magazine?" she pointed at a stack of magazines that had Kurt and Blaine's face plastered on the cover. "I understand that you want to tell the truth but, for the sake of your reputation and knowing that they will most likely bring this topic up, you need to stay calm and try to change the subject to your fashion show or something along those lines. The throw off will distract them to start asking less personal things. Kurt, I believe in you, but future reference, keep these damn sunglasses on so we won't have another scandal!" She tapped her pointer finger on the fame on his glasses.

"Okay, I got it. Thank you, Quinn," he smiled pulling her into a hug.

As she pulled away she stared back at him, eyes upset, "It's time for to go out there. Please, just think about your reputation and how they can interpret anything you say into something else. Be careful".

"You're scaring me," he sighed dropping his head, "I can't do this, we didn't even practice with flashcards!"

"You don't need them, you'll be fine," Quinn assured then pushed him out the door with her and taking his glasses from his eyes, "Good luck, okay?"

Kurt nodded giving her another smile then settled behind a podium with a decent amount of microphones attached to it. He stood in front of the mass, lights flashing pictures, and people were already writing notes on their clipboards. He sighed taking a last look at Quinn and smiled at the crowd. "Hello, I'm Kurt Hummel, the head and designer at 'A Hummel Design' where I will be featuring my latest collection here tomorrow night".

"Alright, first question, here," Quinn announced pointing at a lady with a voice recorder reached out to the podium.

"Okay. Hi, Kurt Hummel, how did you deal with the mix up of your collection at the airport? Should we expect less of you because of that?"

"Well, I couldn't just give up after the entire work put into this months prior to now. Luckily, I finished the new collection at the Hotel I'm currently staying at with the help of some close friends earlier this week. I'm very pleased with outcome and can't wait to show everyone. I also don't think you should be expected of less. Though not a lot of time was put into it, the passion I put into each piece is evident which is the most important part". Hmm, that came out better than he thought; then again, this wasn't exactly personal. But definitely a good start. _Don't jinx yourself_, Kurt thought.

"Thank you," the woman nodded and retracted the voice recorder then jotted some notes onto her clipboard.

"Next, you," Quinn pointed to a man holding a video camera.

The man shifted the video camera on his shoulder to get a better shot, "Hummel, could you give us a hint as to what your new collection will look like?"

"I don't want to give too much away but let's just say a little birdie told me that the color scheme is very uniform," he smiled nervously. Maybe these questions won't be personal after all.

"Do you regret not being able to show the collection you worked months on that got lost in the planes?"

"Like I've said before, I can't really change the past. I was sort of upset it happened but, things happen for a reason. I can't regret that it made me a better designer. I'm actually kind of glad it happened. I'm really proud of my most recent collection". _This is kind of fun_, he thought stepping closer to the microphone, his nerves dwindling. He didn't say that the true reason he was glad the plane incident happened was because his article about it brought Blaine back to him. He laughed and dropped his head happily. Maybe things were turning out great for him.

"Thanks. And you?" Quinn pointed to a woman with a notebook in her hand with a huge smile plastered to her face.

"What inspires you to design?" she asked.

Kurt tilted his head in thought, "Honestly, all of my inspirations for my collections stem from things in my past. But there's also a creation aspect of it so whatever art I've grown up around, it really shows in my designs. Thank you for asking," he smiled. The woman nodded and wrote on the clipboard. Nothing juicy there._ How long do these things last usually?_ he thought turning his head in Quinn's direction for the next question.

"Alright, next? You there," Quinn pointed at a woman in a dress suit with a camera man next to her.

She smiled and lowered her clipboard for her eyes, "Let's cut to the chase here, who was that guy you drank with at the bar?" Some of the crowd laughed and the rest jotted furiously into their notebooks.

Kurt shakily laughed with them and used this time to try to think of how to change the subject. "We were celebrating finishing the collection. Though it was all made in a short amount of time, I know you will all love it. I can't wait!"

The woman lifted her head from the clipboard and raised an eyebrow, "Very sneaky, Hummel, but really, who is he? A friend? More than a friend?"

"He's one of my models," he panicked. _Why did I say that?_ he thought watching the mass gasping and scrambling to write on their boards.

"Why would you have dinner with one of your models?" another person shouted over the crowds talking.

"I- we- we're also friends," he stammered.

"Friends with a model?" one piped up.

"Yeah- we-," Kurt said but was muffled by the next question.

"Are all of your friends this cute?" one held up the cover of a magazine with Kurt and Blaine drinking.

Kurt let out a nervous laugh into the microphone but it came out more like a squeak through the loud speakers for all to hear.

"When did you guys meet?" a woman shouted.

"Uh," he tried to answer but questions kept coming, making it impossible to think, let alone process what had been asked. Just imagine what it would be like for a movie star. The crowd literally bombarded him with personal questions though he's only a fashion designer.

"You guys seemed awfully flirtatious in those pictures" another woman laughed.

"Are you guys secretly dating?" someone gasped then the crowd chatted loudly. Cameras flashing Kurt's reaction and video cameras zooming into the designers face.

"If he's your model, does he live with you?" Kurt whipped his head at all of the calls from different parts of the crowd. How was he supposed to answer these questions? How was he going to change the subject? How do they expect him to answer this fast? They're so loud, so heartless. The mass were writing feverishly in their notepads and holding up their technologies ready for something Kurt will say. Anything. Why did his personal business matter so much to their lives? Are his personal affairs so important that people actually have jobs to try to do the latest scoop on him? God, this is like a bad Bold and the Beautiful soap opera episode. Will he have to start popping online bought drugs to keep him from breaking down? _I need to lay off the midday soap operas_, Kurt thought to himself as he decided to just wait until the chatting died down. It was absolutely impossible trying to get in a sentence with all of this noise.

"Wait!" someone shouted holding a phone to his ear. The crowd was silent, except for the noise of scribbling in their notebooks. The man widened his eyes and hung up his phone, this made a few in the mass watch him closely. "I just got news that Kurt Hummel reportedly kissed a guy at the mall," the crowd gasped and snapped Kurt's shocked face in pictures. "Guys!" the same man shouted, the some still talked while the others were still, "And," he elongated the word and raised his eyebrows as if the next piece of information was the most important thing in the world, "it _wasn't_ the model at the bar". The crowd busted into chatter, spewing questions and getting louder and louder.

"I- I-," Kurt spoke into the microphones, echoing throughout the area. The crowd stilled and had their pens ready, equipment recording, cameras flashing violently. They were waiting for something. Confirmation, a juicy piece of information for their sleazy magazines. "Uh," he whispered, heart pounding ferociously in his chest. He tried to say something but all that came out was a choked sob.

Quinn rushed over, gripping Kurt's arm and ushering him into the building. Though she could hear Kurt's heart pounding and the whimpers escaping from his mouth, she kept moving. She made sure to keep a straight face with no sign of panic while leading Kurt through the building. "God, Kurt, you owe me a good explanation," she whispered ducking out of the back door with Kurt and leading him sneakily to his rental car in the parking lot. She opened his door and shoved his to sit in his car. "Get the Hell out of here and meet me at the hotel," she paused then slid on Kurt's glasses to his face, "Blaine's gone, right?" Kurt nodded in response, evident tears pooling from under the glasses and onto his cheeks. "We need to hurry," her face was pained, like she hated that she couldn't give in and hold him while he cries on her shoulder but with the crowd of paparazzi appearing from a distance, she handed Kurt his keys and held onto the door. "I'll pick up some lunch, and then we'll talk later, okay?" Before he could answer, the woman slammed his door shut and gestured him to go while she ran to her own car.

* * *

><p>Blaine's phone rang loudly at his side as he tied one of his shoelaces. He smiled and held his phone to his ear, "Don't worry, Kurt, I got your text," he said. "Blaine, I think we need to have a little chat," his father's voice sounded. Blaine widened his eyes in shock and cleared his throat, shifting his phone to his other ear, "O-okay". The father breathed on the other line, "No, not over the phone. Here. In Lima".<p>

_**Ending Notes:**__** I came up with some ideas to drag this story out a little longer for you guys (I was planning on ending it soon, but now I have a way of making the climax super cool and longer) If you guys are interested, I'm super excited for my idea for my new story "Mutual Friends", and I wrote a cute little one-shot called "Paint You A Story". I love you all so much, and thank you for the wonderful reviews, don't forget to keep that up, it REALLY helps!**_


	9. I'm Done

_**Author's Notes: Thanks so much for the reviews! Ya'll are the sweetest, seriously! Alright, here we go. Climaxin' it up! Love you all and enjoy :) - Amanda**_

_**UPDATE: I just stumbled upon a fanfic called "Accidental Change" by SlayerKitty and found that it was very similar to this story in regards to paparazzi. I just wanted to say that I didn't copy the idea at all, I honestly started reading it after I already wrote this chapter. But check out her story, it's awesome!**_

**I'm Done**

What would Blaine think when he sees? Everyone will know, even Burt. Everyone will think that he's dating Sebastian. Of all people, Sebastian Smythe. Kurt wrapped himself in his covers, hiding his face from the countless tears that were staining his flushed cheeks. He wanted to lay in this bed forever. Able to hide from every uncompassionate being who were out to make his life known to the rest of the world. It was unfair. The only thing he held onto so dearly could very well have been ripped from him. Just like the sheets covering Kurt were doing right then. Kurt felt the air cool his damp cheeks as Quinn gripped his shoulders and harshly shook him. "What?" he sobbed, wiping off his tears with his hands and struggled to sit up.

"I know you feel horrible but you have to tell me what's going on," she ordered offering a tissue. Kurt took the tissue and blew his nose, sniffled, then yanked the bag she was holding from her arms.

He pulled out two burgers, fries, and diet cokes. "Oh, thank God for fast food," he mumbled taking a sip from his soda. He took a big bite of his sandwich and chewed slowly. It took a few more bites before he began to talk, "I don't like Sebastian," he muttered around the food. Quinn sat cross-legged with Kurt on the bed.

"I know," she popped a fry into her mouth and started unwrapping the burger.

Kurt sighed, rubbing his tired eyes with a free hand then sloppily took another bite, "I told him that I was ready to be in a relationship, but not with him," he paused to stuff a few fries in his mouth. "Then I said that he should do the same. Move on. Settle down_. Fuck_," he pressed the heel of his palm to his forehead to try to settle down his headache that suddenly stricken.

"So, then what happened?" Quinn asked around a full mouth of food.

Kurt groaned eating a few more bits of his burger to try to calm his emotions. "He agreed, but said that he doesn't know how to not… be _that_ kind of guy. So I… I told him that… he doesn't have to be _that _guy. So then he, uh, he asked if he could," Kurt took a large bite from his burger making sure to take the slowest of chews until he swallowed thickly, "kiss me," he finished.

Quinn gulped the last bites of her burger, "Then why'd you do it?" she asked slipping fries into her mouth.

Kurt sipped from his side, trying not to cry again, "He, uh, I… I knew that if I did, our messing around would be done". Quinn looked confused, and then she wiped her mouth with a napkin, waiting for Kurt to continue. "I did it for Blaine," he said. Why was this so difficult to explain? There wasn't really a clear reason why he agreed to it. Quinn just stared at him, still confused to a point where she didn't even try to say anything. Kurt bit his lip, "Maybe I did it to kindly break our," he sighed, "our fuck buddy relationship. Sebastian was sort of confused, so I wanted to help him – God, I'm not making any sense – But, I just wanted him to, you know, have some dignity so he can start an actual relationship with someone else. I did it for Blaine because, it would end my, I don't know, whorish ways. But now," he paused and gave a small smile. A smile decorated with crumbs and sauce from his food, "Now I know that I want to be with Blaine over sex any day. So if I had to kiss someone to end it, then I would". Kurt gulped big swallows of soda and looked at Quinn.

She stared back at him, emotionless. Though she was no longer confused, her face stuck stone straight, "Okay," she simply said grabbing the garbage and standing from the bed.

"You're such a fucking bitch," Kurt laughed watching her throw their mess in the garbage can.

She turned around and curtsied, then neared Kurt squeezing him in a tight hug. "Kurt, I understand, I just think we wouldn't be in this mess if you just dated Blaine in High School," she pulled away with a grin and looked down at him, "You could be married with kids right now if you had," she chuckled.

Kurt's cheeks turned a deep red at the thought. Yeah, this was going way too fast.

* * *

><p>Blaine hesitantly lifted his fist to the wooden slate of the door. He tried not to think of how this "little chat" would end up like but he couldn't help but to think of his father's glare waiting to meet him on the other side of the door. He pushed every thought aside and knocked on the door, it wasn't loud, maybe slightly soft, but just enough for someone to know that there was another being behind the wood. The door swung open slowly, his father meeting his eyes. It wasn't a glare, nor was it necessarily happy. It was neutral; he could even go as far as to say that it was emotionless. Blaine pushed his hands in his pockets and dared his lips to smile. His father surprised him with a smile in return. Then it happened. Blaine could see a glimpse of his father's same smile he saw when he first learned how to ride a bike. Shocked, proud, delighted. Blaine brightened his smile but his father looked at the ground, mouth forming a frown. Almost as if the memories came back. This was gay, unrealistic, runaway son. Blaine sighed and watched his father step to the side, allowing Blaine to come inside. Was it weird that to feel like this wasn't even the house he grew up in? It had the same furniture and decorations but it felt unkempt and empty. Like his mother spent hours pacing in the living room, and then ripped off all of the cushions to search for something. How odd. His father closed the door behind them then sat on the couch, gesturing Blaine to sit at the one adjacent.<p>

Once he settled, his father licked his lips absently, tapping a foot in anticipation. "Son, what did I do?" His father looked down at his hands as Blaine blinked at him.

He never really blamed his reasons for leaving on his Dad; he did this because he just wanted to leave Lima. He wasn't exactly happy with his father, but he never thought he attributed to his reasoning for quitting his job and living with Kurt. "What do you mean?"

The other man sighed tilting his head to the side and raising his eyebrows, "What… did I do to make you leave?" he straightened in his seat. "I never meant to push you away. I know I didn't necessarily support you being gay but it's not like I dwelled on it-,"

"Bullshit!" Blaine interrupted, the house echoed from his raised voice. It seemed absurd for him to be shouting already since his father looked so calm, but it was all an act. Blaine knew his father didn't want his son to be a dreamer. And when he came out, that was when fear and hatred were mixed into his eyes. "You told me to never mention it at work."

"Son," his father warned, his softened face that showed before replaced by a stiff glare. "You know that you'll never get a promotion with them knowing that-,"

"I never wanted that fucking job in the first p-,"

"You watch your language, young man."

"No," Blaine said standing up, his father's glare growing sharper. "I'm not a 'young man'; I'm a grown man and can make my own decisions. I don't like that job, I never have. And I want to be open about my sexuality. Not pretend that I'm your straight golden child, following your every precious footstep. I'm not like you".

"What are you doing?" his father asked sternly standing from the couch to tower over him. "You really think that you can provide for yourself by staying with Hummel's son? You think you can live with him, get married, and start a family? Because you're only hurting yourself. You've been in love with him since you claimed to be gay, but what happens when he brings another boy home? What happens when he starts dating him, kissing him, _sleeping _with him in front of you? What happens when he asks you to move out? What happens when you come crawling back to 'Daddy' and ask him for a job? Because I won't give you that if you leave. You have two decisions. Stay. Take your job back. Get over Kurt and marry a nice girl. Or leave. Commit sins away from my house. Be a failure, heartbroken".

Blaine stared at him, tears welling in his eyes. He wasn't exactly sure if he was angry or sad but tears came to fast to make a decision. "I love him. I just need a little time and he'll come-,"

"It's been 8 _years_, Blaine," His father stepped closer, ignoring his son's streaked face to pull him a stern look.

"I don't care," he laughed unconvincingly. "Kurt is the love of my life, I can feel it. I don't care if I'm living on the streets, just as long as-,"

"Stop, Blaine, get it through your head! He doesn't love you!" his father yelled pushing a printed out article in his son's hands. Blaine stared at the sheet, blinking at it and trying to comprehend what he was seeing. It was a picture of Kurt kissing Sebastian pasted above the article. He remembered Kurt texting about getting accessories this morning and here he stood with an accessory bag slung on one arm and his chin cradled by the other mans pasty hand. His lips were pressed against Sebastian's, eyes shut, and head tilted. Blaine sobbed at the picture. They kissed today. _Today_. The picture blurred as Blaine squinted at the paper through heavy tears. He crinkled the paper in his hands, ripped it, balled it up in his fists, threw it across the room, and then jabbed the heels of his hands into his eyes. After a few moments of Blaine hiccupping sobs, unable to control the emotion pouring onto his face, his arms raised and shaking as his father wrapped his arms around Blaine and let him cry into his shoulder. Blaine shook his head as his tears soaked into his father's shirt, "Blaine," he patted a strong hand on his back and smiled, "Why don't we have some lunch at Lima Bean? That'll make you feel better, right?" he asked.

Blaine sobbed and whimpered for a few more minutes until he lifted his head from his father's chest and sniffed sadly, "I'm still mad at you," he wiped at his eyes and sniffed again, "but food sounds really good right now."

* * *

><p>"Thanks for coming to talk to me," Blaine's father said after they finished their meal. He was slowly nursing his coffee and staring at Blaine who was fairly quiet the whole time. Blaine would nod or shake his head if need be but he was mostly focused on listening and eating. He would start at work next week with a higher pay than before. Blaine didn't protest the money or job; he used it as an opportunity to get over Kurt. A very short-term distraction. He wasn't sure how he would spend the obscene amount of pay check that would be coming in, but it wouldn't matter. It seemed impossible to dream at this point. "Blaine,"<p>

"What?" Blaine asked looking up from his barely touched sandwich. He sounded beaten, like he was too upset to just get up and leave. Too upset to scream at his father, steal his money, and move to a different state. He just slung his head low and tried to ignore the stinging in his dry eyes.

"You okay?" his father sounded tired. He had been talking the whole time since they stepped in the Lima Bean. Ordering their food, clarifying on their plans for the next few months at the job, and unemotionally saying sorry for showing him the article but he needed to know the truth for the better. He talked of how bright their future would be once he got over Kurt and became his father's worker. Blaine could only think of how much he didn't want to be here. How the thought of returning to his hated job and so-called friends made every bit of food that he shoved into his mouth distasteful. After feeling so happy with Kurt, this was definitely the worst of them all. Losing his love, losing his ability to dream, and gaining hatred, sadness, emptiness. It was almost too much bad things at once. And now his father was asking his if he was okay? Was it not obvious that he was absolutely miserable? These feelings don't just go away after "Daddy" takes him to lunch.

Blaine responded with a head tilt.

Then he heard the bell of the coffee shop door sound. From behind his father's head, he spotted a man walking in the coffee shop and standing at the counter. It was Sebastian Smythe. Blaine wiped at his eyes and stood, ignoring his father's calls for him to sit back down. Sebastian held his recently paid for coffee in one of his hand but turned to see Blaine storming towards him. Blaine stabbed a finger to Sebastian's chest, "Explain," he simply said.

The other man quirked up an eyebrow then held his coffee with both of his hands. "I don't know what you're talking about," he said blankly but earnestly.

"Explain why you kissed Kurt today".

Sebastian raised his eyebrows at the other man, "I didn't kiss him. At least I didn't force him to. I asked,"

"You-," Blaine squeezed his eyes shut, anger subsiding and replaced with heartbreak. Tears were already forming in his eyes again. "Are you guys… dating or…?" Blaine avoided Sebastian's eyes.

"What?" the other man laughed, "Blaine, Kurt and I aren't dating".

Blaine looked at Sebastian, hating him more that he looked amused. "So, you're fuck buddies?"

Sebastian gave him a questioning look then glanced around the coffee shop, noticing a few shocked stares, "Let's talk about this outside." Blaine was too upset to decline so he followed Sebastian's steps and stood in front of him outside of the coffee shop. He shivered at the cooler weather and watched the puffy smoke twisting from Sebastian's mouth as he talked. "Blaine, we're not fuck buddies either," he made sure to whisper "fuck" to not grab any more attention but it seemed impossible with Blaine's outbursts.

"Then why the Hell did you kiss?" Blaine cried punching the brick wall of the coffee shop.

"It's hard to explain, but I need you to be calm so I can tell you the whole thing," Sebastian said quietly, as if he was talking to a child.

"Don't tell me to be calm! I need answers! I need to know why Kurt kissed you!" he shouted in a way between angry and scared.

Sebastian put a hand on Blaine's shoulder but the other man only shrugged it off, "He didn't exactly kiss me either, but allow me to explain."

Blaine bit harshly at his lip, as if the blood could tell him all of the hidden answers.

"God, this is going to be hard to explain," he paused and took his first sip from his coffee. "Kurt told me that he was ready to start a relationship."

"_Fuck_," Blaine cried covering his bleeding lip with a finger after he bit it exceptionally hard at Sebastian's words and attempted to lick the fast flowing blood with his tongue. He pushed aside the pain and stared at the disgusted yet somehow sympathetic Sebastian.

"Uhm, well anyways, he told me that I should try it out as well instead of, you know, sleeping around. I told him that I didn't know how I could but he said that I could. So, I thanked him, asked if I could kiss him, he said sure, and then we did. That's it," Sebastian stayed quiet for a long minute and watched Blaine try to aid his lip and control his emotions at once. He touched Blaine's dry lips with a warm finger, "You should take care of that."

Blaine slapped his hand away while biting his lip absently then winced at the pain of his lip, "So you guys are going to start a relationship?" he asked angrily.

"Well, not with each other-,"

"Wait, what?" Blaine asked mouth parted at the words.

"Blaine, you didn't think that-," Sebastian shook his head, "Kurt told me he wanted to start a relationship with you. You seriously thought-,"

"Huh?" Blaine asked as his tight frown turned into a smile, tears still pooling from his eyes.

"Blaine," Sebastian laughed, "The kiss wasn't anything special. If anything, it just marked the end of our fuck buddy relationship," he then took a chaste sip from his coffee, "I can't believe it." Sebastian smiled at the shocked Blaine, as if he was oblivious to everything. "Kurt Hummel actually likes you. And by the way he talks about you-,"

"What does he say?" he asked more happily.

"Kurt l-," Sebastian cut himself off then grinned taking another sip from his coffee, "Maybe you should talk to him".

* * *

><p>"Maybe you should talk to him," Quinn encouraged grabbing one of Kurt's hands.<p>

The man sighed craving more food; all this crying completely drained him. "I don't know, I really just want ice cream," he laughed squeezing her hand.

Quinn laughed along then stood from the bed, "As much as I love eating and crying, I have to cover up the little mess you made an hour ago."

"I'm sorry!" Kurt said letting go of her hand and stood with her.

"Don't be. I understand it's hard to be under the radar. Lucky for you, the show was extended another day so consider the rest of the day free. You know what you need to do," she gave him a playful glare then skipped out of the hotel room.

"Yeah," Kurt said to himself, "I know what I need to do."

_**End Notes:**__** Don't forget to review! It really helps! Guys, I know everybody is taking their exams around this time and that includes me! I'm really super sorry but I need some time. I'm going on hiatus starting next week due to finals and job training. This means that I will not only be terribly crammed and not able to write for the next week and a half, I will also be pretty busy during the Summer (If the cards lay out just right and I pass my job exams *See? Even job exams!*). But of course, I'll find a way to write during the summer, I can't neglect my beautiful readers! I hope you understand, my loverlies, until next time :)( Honestly don't know when the next chapter will be out, maybe two weeks or so, trying to write as much as I can while I have time but I do need to study :( )**_


	10. Coasting

_**Author's Notes: Okay. Don't kill me. I finished my Exams, started my summer job, and then became so busy that even when I sit in front of the computer to write on the days I have off, no inspiration comes. Luckily, I finished this chapter proud. I know that the Summer is supposed to be relaxing and all, but with the stress of trying to keep a fanfiction up, practice music, keep in touch with friends, family, maintaining a job, and trying to remain somewhat sane is very difficult. Unfortunately, fanfiction is last on that list. I'm trying to use every bit of time to try to finish out these stories but it seems terribly hard when I'm trying to also give you good quality. Try to stick by me for these next few months and thank you for the support, guys! The songs used in this chapter is Beautiful Boy (Darling Boy) by John Lennon and Don't You by Darren Criss. This is for you, my loverlies - Amanda**_

**Coasting**

_**(5 years ago)**_

"_That_ roller coaster?" Kurt asked pointing at the large coaster that peaked high in the sky with a sharp drop after it. Blaine laughed nervously and looked at the cart of guests that were being pulled to the top of the coaster.

"Yeah, that's the one," he said, palms sweating as he stepped to the end of the line for the ride as Kurt hesitantly followed behind him.

"Why?" Kurt asked in a shaky voice once he saw the coaster drop and hurl through the tracks accompanied by a crowd of screams.

"Why not?" Blaine answered. It seemed to always be the answered. He enjoyed the simple things and wanted to try everything. What could be more thrilling than going against your fears? Blaine bumped his shoulder into Kurt's playfully and followed the line to the roller coaster.

"Aren't you scared?" Kurt asked as the piled into the coaster. They both buckled in but Kurt kept his gaze on Blaine for the answer.

"N-no," Blaine stuttered.

"Yes you are! I knew it, you scaredy pants! You're shaking like a leaf, no wonder your palms are so sweaty, you-," Kurt let out a blood curdling scream as the cart moved up the steep tracks.

Blaine laughed though his heart was practically jolting out of his chest when he looked at Kurt's pale and flawless face with his eyebrows tweaked up in nervousness, "Says you".

"Shut up," Kurt mumbled, grabbing a hold of the metal bars connected to the seat. Blaine shook his head and lifted his arms into the air, "No you're not!" Kurt protested but only received a cheeky grin by the other boy. The coaster rolled over the peak slowly, then clicked and let go of the cart, sending it whizzing down the tracks, shrieks and screams filling the autumn night, their bodies lifting from the cart, Blaine's hands still lingering in the air. As the cart followed the winding paths of loops and hills, Kurt put one hand up the air, the other gripping the metal pole. With a glance at Blaine, he lifted both hands up and screamed with Blaine as they flew through the tracks.

* * *

><p>"Dad?" Blaine sat back at the other side of the booth with a bright smile planted on his cheeks.<p>

The strong smell of sweet coffee and croissants clinging to the air of the small shop as his father looked at him with empty eyes, "I know what you're going to say," he started. Blaine quirked an eyebrow up but remained quiet. "It was some sort of misunderstanding, wasn't it?" he said coldly. Blaine nodded biting his lip to try to block the smile that wanted to sneak its way back to his face. "I'm telling you that you're making a mistake," he continued, "What if he kisses someone else, or cheats on you or-,"

"You don't have to worry about that," Blaine interrupted.

"Yes I do!" his father yelled, tuning heads throughout the quiet shop of Lima Bean. "You could end up heartbroken-,"

"Why do you care? You never cared about my being gay before so why do you care now?" Blaine shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He never planned on making a scene, but somehow it's the only way to get through his father's head. He also never planned on saying that. The words happened to tumble out of his mouth without warning. A part of him was sorry, but the other was relieved.

"Because," his father shook his head, "because I'm afraid that if you leave, you'll never come back".

Blaine blinked at him in shock. What was he supposed to say to that and not look like an asshole? "Dad," he began twisting a napkin in his hands. He honestly contemplated the idea of leaving the shop in a fight just to get out all the rest of his emotions towards his father or just tried to make amends. "If you really loved me, you would have supported me. And if you really love me now, you'll let me go".

His father dropped his head and sighed then looked up at Blaine, his eyes misty but the face laid stern. "This is what you want?" he asked. Blaine nodded in reply waiting patiently for his father to come up with an answer. This usually took longer than needed, his father making every excuse to drag on the next words. He'd tilt his head, take another bite or sip, read another text, fidget with his hands, and stare out the window. "Just promise me that you'll visit for Christmas. Your mother is going crazy at home."

The other man stared at him for a moment before breaking into a chuckle in relief watching his father standing from the table and taking out his keys. "You don't know how much this means to me, Dad" he smiled earnestly.

His father looked down at his son as if it would be the last time he would be able to see him. He then pushed the keys in Blaine's hands, "Well, what are you waiting for?"

* * *

><p>Kurt paced in the living room of the hotel room. His eyes kept drifting to the wooden door as if expecting someone to walk in. But he knew that nobody would. Quinn had plans. He asked Blaine not to be there. And Sebastian was gone forever. It was only Kurt. After long thoughts, he plucked out his phone and quickly sent a text.<p>

_**He doesn't know, does he? – Kurt**_

A few more paces, a few more twists in his stomach. He kept freezing his thumb over the button to call Blaine. He'd then shake his head and continue pacing.

_**Well, have you heard from him? – Quinn**_

_**No – Kurt**_

_**News travels fast – Quinn**_

God. News travels fast. He'll know. He knows. He'll see Kurt as some sort of who-

_**Before you start whining through text, quit being a pansy and TALK TO HIM – Quinn**_

Kurt stopped pacing to glance at the door, and then looked at his phone. It wasn't right to call about something like this. He pushed his phone on his pocket, snatched the keys from the counter, and then he slipped out of the room. If he was going to give Blaine a good explanation, he was going to do it right.

_**Fine. Then continue the plan we had. Let's make this happen - Kurt**_

* * *

><p>Blaine's hands tightened on the wheel as he pulled out of the parking lot of Lima Bean. His hands wandered to the radio and flipped through the stations until it stopped at a very familiar song. It reminded him of his father. He remembered the nights as a child where he would have nightmares and his father would rush to soothe him.<p>

"_**Close your eyes,  
>Have no fear,<br>The monsters gone,  
>He's on the run and your daddy's here,<strong>_

"_**Beautiful,  
>Beautiful, beautiful,<br>Beautiful Boy,**_

"_**Before you go to sleep,  
>Say a little prayer,<br>Every day in every way,  
>It's getting better and better,<strong>_

"_**Beautiful,  
>Beautiful, beautiful,<br>Beautiful Boy,"**_

The days when it would get rough, his father was always there. He used to always be unconditionally supportive, but once dreams became more unrealistic, the worry struck and then he pushed the safer future down his throat. Business can do that to a person. But right then, his father let him go.

"_**Out on the ocean sailing away,  
>I can hardly wait,<br>To see you to come of age,  
>But I guess we'll both,<br>Just have to be patient,  
>Yes it's a long way to go,<br>But in the meantime,"**_

Maybe it was something he secretly wanted to do, but was scared. Well now, his father proved that he can change. Maybe not to a point where he is participating in every strike against homophobes, but it was enough for Blaine. All he needed was a father that will allow him to be who he wants him to be.

"_**Before you cross the street,  
>Take my hand,<br>Life is just what happens to you,  
>While your busy making other plans,<strong>_

"_**Beautiful,  
>Beautiful, beautiful,<br>Beautiful Boy,  
>Darling,<br>Darling, darling,  
>Darling Boy"<strong>_

* * *

><p>Kurt rubbed his eyes with one hand on held onto the wheel with the other as he drove. He didn't really know where he was going but he just let his hormonal ways lead him to wherever it wanted. He didn't have time to protest against his subconscious mind once he pulled into his old house's driveway. Burt was already wiping his oiled hands with a rag and heading towards the car. "Kurt?"<p>

"No, we can't tell Kurt, Ryan," Quinn assured swinging her shopping bags by her side to the parking lot.

The other man shook his head and took the bags from her hands, "Q, he's our boss-,"

"Uh-uh, no, don't call me a nickname," she made a disgusted face, "I'm gonna hurl".

The man sounded frustrated and limply held the bags as they stood outside the hotel, "It was just a one night st-,"

"Stop!" she shouted, raising her hands defensively into the air, "I don't need the reminder!" A million thoughts raced through her head. This was Ryan. The one Kurt and Quinn constantly made fun of because of how he smelt of generic soap and always wore reindeer ties. Somehow it was cute but she couldn't even stand the mere suggestion that Ryan was of interest.

"But you seemed perfectly fine when you were begging for my-,"

"Ryan! Please!" she sighed placing a shaking palm on her forehead. Of all people, she had to pick _this_ douche bag to relieve the unwanted stress?

"Quinn," he started, "I get it, we have a short amount of time to fix all of this and I know that playing the whole douche bag trick will only waste more time, so let's just get this done, okay?" _Wait a sec,_ she thought_, a douche bag aware that he's a douche bag?_

"Okay," Quinn opened her car door and plopped into the driver's seat, "it's a plan," she said catching a glimpse of Ryan's shy smile creeping onto his cheeks as he joined into the car with her.

* * *

><p>"I think I came here because I needed you to know," Kurt answered after he had finished telling Burt the watered down version of his relations with Sebastian and Blaine. He wasn't sure how long it took to tell the story, it must have been long after dark once he finished. It was Burt, after all. He deserved to know everything. Well, at least, most everything. He can save some embarrassment by not mentioning the blowjob, one night stands, and trips to the bar.<p>

His father lifted his eyebrows adjusted his cap on his head, "You did good for telling me," he paused, "I'm not exactly happy that you didn't stand by what I said but right now you seem sure that you're ready to settle down, right? Because, truth be told, I have no idea what the hell I'm doing," he half chuckled, "but at least you do. And you're happy?" he asked. Kurt smiled, "And this is what you want?" Kurt nodded with a tighter smile. Burt lifted his head to look Kurt square in the eye. "I love you no matter what and I know that Blaine's a good kid. He'll take care of you, that's for sure, but be careful," he warned, "he seems a bit soft".

Kurt snorted a laugh in response then placed his hands giddily on his own knees, "I love you too, Dad". Burt nodded proudly and clapped his hand on Kurt's shoulder, "I'll be careful, I swear," Kurt reassured.

* * *

><p>"Hurry!" Quinn called grabbing Ryan's wrist and pulling him into Kurt's hotel room. "We need to drop this off and get the hell out before they come!"<p>

"Sorry, I was distracted!" the man complained loosening his tie and following Quinn.

"By what? The wallpaper?" she retorted pulling candles from the porch into the room.

"No," he cheekily smiled grabbing some candles too, "by you."

Quinn's hands stilled as she was setting the candles randomly around the room. She glanced at him for a moment then decided to ignore the flattering comment as she dipped into the cabinets and pulled out a lighter and began decorating the room with specks of fire light on the candles until the room was warm and lit dimly by the wicks of candlelight. They spent a couple of trips taking the candles from the porch to the room. The made it to a point where the room was littered with candles. Ryan finished adjusting the some of the wicks then watched Quinn concentrating on the lighter, setting the room into a dim light. She finished the candles and stroked a finger over one of the lights, feeling the heat from the fire on the tip of her finger. Ryan cocked a head to the side and studies the woman as her eyes flicked from candle to candle, the lights looking glossy in her bright blue eyes. He neared the woman and wrapped his hand around Quinn's delicate wrist and led her from the candles. She looked up at him shocked for a moment until Ryan stared into her eyes longingly, making her melt into his arms as she was pulled into a kiss, the candles tinting their faces with a soft yellow as they tentatively touched their hands on waists, shoulders, and necks, as the slowly tilted their heads into the warmth of their lips they didn't even hear Quinn dropping her keys onto the floor. She broke away and slipped her eyes to the floor, "We're so fired".

* * *

><p>Blaine closed the car door and walked to the hotel, slipped through the rotating doors, glided across the lobby floor, rode up the elevator, and walked in front of Kurt's hotel room. He didn't even think, just opened the door and stepped inside to the candle lit room. "Kurt?" he called. No answer. Well, actually, there was. The candles flickered from the noise to the direction of a guitar perched up onto a stand with a letter posted next to it. He walked to the guitar then lifted the small card with a hand.<p>

_**I saw you staring at this guitar the other day. I thought that maybe you can start your dreams too. – Kurt Hummel**_

He laid the card on the floor and stared at the acoustic, the lights reflecting onto the glossed over wood, a leathered strap dangling on the guitar, a pick stuck under the strings, a capo clamped on the head of the guitar, the rich wood looking vibrant under the dim light. Blaine stared in awe, it was a dream guitar, nothing more, but it was too much. He sat in the stool next to the guitar and glanced around at the candles the covered every inch of counter space. It was breath taking.

* * *

><p>Kurt climbed the stairs to his floor. He was upset that he went everywhere to find Blaine but he was nowhere. He stopped by Lima Bean, Blaine's old house, and the lake, but he wasn't there. Lima Bean was only filled with old couples and a few college students, Blaine's father told him that he left, and the lake was empty. He opened the door to his hotel room only to be invited to the soft sounds of the guitar.<p>

"_**Say, wasn't that a funny day?  
>Gee you had a funny way, a way about you<br>A kind of glow of something new**_

**_"Sure, I'll admit that I'm the same_**  
><strong><em>Another sucker for a game kids like to play<em>**  
><strong><em>And the rules they like to use<em>**

**_"Don't you want the way I feel?_**  
><strong><em>Don't you want the way I feel?<em>**  
><strong><em>Don't you want the way I feel for you?"<em>**

Kurt neared Blaine and watched him bob his head to the music, not yet realizing that there was another person in the room.

_**"The sun telling me the night is done  
>Well I refuse to let it stop our fun<br>Close your eyes, we'll make it dark again**_

**_"And kiss, there's a thought so how 'bout this?_**  
><strong><em>Let's pretend that both our lips are made of candy<em>**  
><strong><em>After all we need sweets every now and then<em>**

**_"Don't you want the way I feel?_**  
><strong><em>Don't you want the way I feel?<em>**  
><strong><em>Don't you want the way I feel for you?"<em>**

Blaine lifted his head when he heard the floor shift then immediately hopped from the stool once he caught a glance of Kurt, continuing the song.

**_"Well here we are two strangers in a very different place_**  
><strong><em>Who knows what will happen to us next?<em>**  
><strong><em>Here we are with nothing but this little spark<em>**  
><strong><em>It's too cold outside to lay this fire to rest"<em>**

He motioned to the candles around them, and then tried to avoid eye contact in worry of messing up from Kurt being there.

"_**Go, how so very apropos  
>A goodbye just as soon as I said hello<br>Well, alright, I'll see you later**_

_**"It's true, it's just a fantasy for two**_  
><em><strong>But what's the difference if it all could have been true?<strong>_  
><em><strong>I guess this is better"<strong>_

Kurt stroked and pushed Blaine's thick curls from his eyes and let him finish the song.

"_**But, don't you want the way I feel?  
>Don't you want the way I feel?<br>Don't you want the way I feel for you?**_

**_"Oh, don't you want the way I feel?_**  
><strong><em>Don't you want the way I feel?<em>**  
><strong><em>Don't you want the way I feel for you?<em>**

**_"Don't you want the way that I feel for you?"_**

Blaine took a step closer to where Kurt's chest rested on the guitar that separated them. The other man nodded slowly and toyed his fingers through the slinky curls. "Yes."

"What?" Blaine asked with slight nervousness from how close they were standing together.

"I want the way you feel for me," he whispered, the hands becoming stiff in his curls. It felt too much for them. To have something they wanted so much right there in front of them and ready to be stitched together. Kurt's heart skipped a beat as he found Blaine's hand interlocked with his. Blaine furrowed his eyebrows, almost sadly, almost like he couldn't believe that this was happening, that maybe he had enough courage to crane his neck and-

"Kurt?" Quinn called and half giggled whipping open the door and stumbling in with Ryan behind her, his face peppered in lipstick. Blaine took a step back and began setting the guitar on the stand as Kurt sighed letting go of Blaine's hand and turning to the other couple. "What?" she asked picking up her forgotten keys from the floor and pushing Ryan back into the hallway.

"You and Ryan?" he asked pointing a finger between them.

"Don't question me, Kurt, you're not even in bed with Blaine yet and it's 11:30!" she giggled pushing Ryan away again then left the room.

"Why doesn't it surprise me?" Kurt asked turning back to Blaine, who was walking towards his bedroom. "Where are you going?"

Blaine shook his head and looked at Kurt, "Quinn was right. It's 11:30 and you're not in bed with me yet," he jokingly smiled.

"Hey!" Kurt shouted.

"I was joking, Kurt. But you should rest up; tomorrow's the big day," Blaine raised his eyebrows then left to go into his room and closed the door behind him. Kurt stood in the middle of the hotel room surrounded by the dozens of candles and his eyes focusing on Blaine's door. He dropped his gaze after he only heard silence then blew the candles out.

_**End Notes: Expect an update of this in the next two to three weeks. Expect an update of Mutual Friends in the next one to two weeks.**_


End file.
